


Leilani's What if's

by Jcat99



Series: Leilani's Life [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adopted Children, Adventure & Romance, Anal Sex, Battlefield, Children of Characters, Cuddlefucking, Draconic/dragon-like Dovakhiin | Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Emotional Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Loving Marriage, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Battle, Post-War, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Children, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Stormcloaks (Elder Scrolls), Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, War, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcat99/pseuds/Jcat99
Summary: Leilani Edenburrow. We know her as our heroic Dragonborn who found her way in the world thanks to the help of her friends and her loved ones, but what if the story was different? In this collection of one shots we'll get to see how her life could have ended if she had made different choices or had been with different people when she discovered her DragonBlood. Each chapter will be for one character only so the size of the chapter may differ from time to time depending on the character in question, all suggestions are welcome, so if you have a certain preference for our feisty breton PLEASE comment them and I'll do my best to make that fantasy come to life! You all can also help me decide what order to post these updates in, so after the chapter is posted please comment what ,or in this case who, you would like Leilani to be with next! For ELaw and all the other loyal readers who enjoyed the Journey Leilani had through Skyrim, I hope you all enjoy these latest installments and help me organize them along the way!
Relationships: Aela the Huntress/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Alduin/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Brynjolf/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Cicero/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Lydia, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Miraak, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Other(s), Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ralof, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ulfric Stormcloak
Series: Leilani's Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298840
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ELaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELaw/gifts).



So here we are! As I stated in the description of this work being active in the comments is a big part of this project! I want to connect with my readers, and what better way than a smut free for all? I love all of you who have read my work and have commented, and as for those quiet readers...I see you and love you all the same! Please tell me who you would most like to see Leilani with, although I know it may be hard to see her with someone other than Vilkas at this point.

Please list a pairing or a scenario you want the breton to be placed into, with that information I’ll try my hardest to deliver good quality content for you! I missed this character and wanted to see them brought back for something new, so here we are! Please participate, everyone is welcome and I’ll try to do as many requests as I can. But once again this can only be achieved with your help! With times being how they are, one can feel quite lost or scared, I hope to be used as an outlet for those who want to find a place to go and read to forget about the times we are experiencing as a species.

I look forward to hearing from all of you, and until I do I hope y'all are safe and healthy!

<3


	2. Brynjolf's Lass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of this chapter take place after Leilani has escaped from Helgen and has already warned Jarl Balgruff of the Dragon threat, the Jarl has not sent her to Farengar similar to how it was in the other story. Instead she leaves Whiterun entirely and heads to Riften in order to make a few quick coins in order to start rebuilding her life once again. Her antics catch the eye of a certain Master Thief and it escalates from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue, characters, and quests belong to Bethesda and Brynjolf does as well, the only things I own are Leilani, and her subsequent lines of dialogue not given by the thieves guild questline.

It was a long journey from the trading hub of Whiterun, after the Jarl gave her a set of hide armour she wasted no time taking it and making her way to Riften. She figured this city was how many people started earning money, even if the way they did so was less than honorable. But what was she supposed to do? After escaping Helgen with Ralof she felt lost, she wanted to disappear from view for a little while, a lot of people disappeared in the sewers of Riften. As she neared the gate she took a deep breath, the air of the rift was refreshing. She had about thirty gold to her name and she was ready to start a new life here, until she made enough to go somewhere else. As she approached the gate Leilani was approached by a city guard, but for some reason this guard looked different from the others she had seen passing her on the road.

“Halt traveler.”

Leilani stopped with her hand on the hilt of the steel dagger on her hip, she eyed the guard and then she noticed why he was different. His uniform was not from a guard of the rift, it was a cheap imitation of the ones the guards actually wore, so he wasn’t a real guard. She looked at the other guard leaning against the stables and saw that his uniform was the real deal, so why was this happening?

“Yes?”

“You can not enter the city without paying the visitors tax. It’s thrity gold.”

“Visitor’s tax? I've never heard of that...what's the tax for exactly?”

“Why...for visiting the great city of Riften!”

“Uh-huh. Well unfortunately for you I won’t be paying that.”

“Wha-”

Leilani held up a hand stopping any flow of words that were about to come out of the man’s mouth, she was growing more annoyed by the minute and wanted to just enter the city already.

“Listen, that uniform is obviously fake. So, I suggest that if you want to continue this shakedown of yours without any problems, I think you should let me pass before I notify that ** _REAL_ **guard over there and have you thrown in jail...your choice.”

The man was literally shaken in his boots, Leilani may look like a small and helpless breton but she was more than capable of verbally disarming someone and persuading them to let her do whatever she wanted. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stared down the nord, she could wait around all day.

“F-fine..just keep your voice down. I’ll unlock the gate, go in.”

“Much appreciated.”

She smiled as she walked past the nord as he opened the city gates and let her through, she sighed when she was safely within the city walls. It was almost sundown and now she had to find a place to sleep for the night, she saw the bunkhouse but when watched a man literally waddled out of the place with a woman waving after him she decided for the more respectable inn. Once inside the Bee and Barb she was greeted with a priest bellyaching about Mara and how this city was full of sin, she just rolled her eyes and walked up to the argonian running the bar.

“One room. Please.”

The scaly woman eyed her with reptilian eyes, Leilani just wanted to go to bed. The woman nodded and took out a guest book along with a pen and ink, she handed it to Leilani and the breton scribbled her name.

“Ten gold.”

“Here.”

After paying for a room, she asked if a meal came with it and the woman nodded silently.

Leilani ordered a bottle of Black-Brair reserve and a bowl of venison stew, she took her food and walked up to her room to eat in silence. On her way up she thought she saw someone spying on her from the doorway of the inn, she brushed it off and just sealed herself in her room. In the morning she made her way out into the market to see if anyone needed a job done, after talking to the black smith about obtaining some fire salts she nodded and summoned a Flame Atronach. Much to the alarm of some market patrons and the blacksmith himself, after collecting what she needed from the creature she waved it away and handed the fire salts to the Blacksmith. The man grabbed them and put a pouch of gold in her hands, she turned and left him as quickly as she came.

* * *

She was counting the coins in the purse when she ran into someone, she stumbled a little but an arm shot out and steadied her. She put the coins back in the pouch and looked up to see who she had run into, he was dressed in fine clothing and had shoulder length red hair. He had the roguish feel about him but she was more curious as to why he was still holding onto her arm, she removed herself from his grip and faced him fully with her arms folded across her chest.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you.”

“Aye, I saw that Lass. More preoccupied with coins I see, I can relate to that.”

“Uh-huh.”

“You don’t have much money do you?”

She was taken aback by that comment, she didn’t think she looked that much different from anyone else in the market. But he did have rather nice clothes on, in fact only nobles and the like wore what he was currently wearing. She glared up at him and moved her hands to her hips, he smirked down at her as he mimicked her pose.

“Look buddy, my wealth or lack thereof is none of your business.”

“Oh, but that is where you are wrong Lass. Wealth is my business, and if you’re smart you’ll listen to my request.”

“I’m listening.”

“Well, a certain client of mine wants to put a certain dark elf in jail. I need another set of hands to make sure this plan goes off without a hitch.”

“So what would I have to do?”

“You would have to go through Madesi’s strongbox under his stall and take his silver ring, then plant it on the dark elf Brand-Shei over there. I’ll be causing a distraction the whole time, so you just can’t get caught..”

“So..you want me to break the law?”

“I didn’t take you for the morally correct citizen. If you don’t want to do it Lass…”

“Shut up, whats my cut?”

“Hmph, it’ll be worth the trouble trust me.”

“Fine, go start your distraction.”

He smirked and patted her shoulder as he walked back over to his stall, he called over all merchants and passersby. Leilani waited until they were thoroughly distracted with his sales pitch before sneaking over to Madesi’s stall and unlocking his strongbox, she pocketed the silver ring and a couple of coins the argonian had stashed in there as well. She then fixed everything and waltzed over to where Brand-Shei was, he was sitting on a stack of crates, and lucky enough for Leilani the stacks were high enough to hide behind while she slipped the ring into the elf’s pocket. Once it was done she made her way back into the crowd and made her way up to the front. She walked by Brynjolf and winked, he smirked and watched as she leaned against the side of his stall with a confident look on her face.

“Anyway, ladies and gentlemen. This falmer’s blood elixir works miracles and this price won’t last long, get it while you can!”

After Brynjolf sold a few bottles the crowd dispersed and he went to tell a guard to search Brand-Shei because he had seen the dark elf take something from Madesi’s stall. Sure enough the elf was hauled away to the jail and Leilani shook her head as the man came to stand beside her, she held out her hand and her employer dropped a pouch full of coins into her palm.

“There are one hundred and fifty coins in there, plenty more where that came from Lass. That is, if you’re willing to join us..”

“The money is good, but I don’t even know your name.”

“The name is Brynjolf, and you are?”

“Leilani.”

“Charmed, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Oh, but in the future please refrain from terrorizing my recruits, the man I had at the front gate is quite shaken.”

“Tell him to practice his acting and actually get a real guard uniform then, he might have been believable if he was properly dressed for the part.”

“Noted. Well, if you do decide to join our little family you’ll find me in the Ragged Flagon. It's down in the Ratway, just follow the smell.”

“Charming.”

“Until then Lass.”

* * *

Brynjolf then sauntered off towards the temple and left a very amused Leilani behind him, she tossed the coin pouch around in her hands and then nodded her head before she made her way down towards the entrance to the sewers. Before she opened the barred door leading to the entrance she paused, was she really thinking about becoming a thief? No harm in seeing where the operation takes place, maybe it’ll be good enough for her to get started earning money again. After about an hour walking through sewage and fighting a number of lowlifes she opened the door leading to the Ragged Flagon, she had a couple bruises and was covered in blood, although most of it wasn’t hers. She walked, more like stomped, up to where a hushed conversation was taking place. Brynjolf was already there and he had changed clothes, he was now wearing a type of leather armour that was adorned with many bags and pouches.

“Give it up Brynjolf, you, delvin, vex...you’re all part of a dying breed!”

“Have a little faith Vekel, I have a feeling our luck is about to change for the better.”

“Oh really? And you expect me to be optimistic when we are currently living like vermin?”

“Patience vekel.”

She coughed and made herself known to those inside the small tavern, all eyes turned to her but she didn’t shrink back. If anything the blood adorning her armour and skin gave her an air of danger, which she assumed was useful when entering a den of thieves. Brynjolf smirked at her appearance and reclined on his barstool against the counter, he nudged Vekel with his arm and smiled.

“Dying breed eh? What do you make of that then?”

He playfully shoved his friend's arm and stood from his seat, he wandered over to Leilani’s side and put a hand on her shoulder. She glared up at him and he just smiled as he held out a damp bar towel for her to clean her face with.

“Glad to see you made it here in one piece Lass, very impressive.”

“I’m sure it is, you failed to mention the filth living in the sewers on the way in…not like it was hard getting here anyway.”

“Reliable and headstrong? You're turning out to be quite the prize! I had to test your worth somehow Lass.”

“A little warning would have been nice, but I thought the mission up top was my trial.”

“Nope that was just a warm up, and now that you’re here I have another small task for you to complete.”

“Oh really?”

“Yup, and the pay is the same as last time.”

“What do I have to do?”

“You are going to be handling a few deadbeats, they owe our organization some serious coin and they've decided not to pay. I want you to explain to them the error of their ways..”

“Sounds simple enough, who are the marks?”

“Keerava, Bersi Honey-Hand and Haelga. Do this right, and I can promise you a permanent place in our organization.”

“Alright, I’ll handle it and be back before dinner. Catch ya later Brynjolf.”

* * *

As she left the Ragged Flagon Brynjolf smiled after her, he then went about talking to Vex and Delvin about how to progress with some missions. While Leilani handled Bersi easily enough by using her feminine charm Haelga and Keerava were different, with Haelga she used the woman’s patron goddess against her and threatened to expose her dibellian ways to the jarl and the more influential women whose husbands had spent more than one night in the bunkhouse. Needless to say the money was offered quickly, then came Keerava.

Leilani had no quarrel with the argonians and knew they were good people, that being said she simply asked how much they owed the guild and took care of it for them. Keerava was thankful and offered her a free room and food whenever Leilani was in need of it, connections were made and Leilani felt better knowing she had a temporary home at the inn. Once back in the Ragged Flagon she handed Brynjolf a pouch with all the earnings in it and he counted it quietly, after making sure every coin was there he nodded and threw a bag of potions at Leilani.

“So, job's done and you even brought the gold. Best of all you did it clean. I like that. Dumping bodies and keeping the guards quiet can be expensive.Well done. And it would seem I owe you something in return. Here you go, I think you'll find these quite useful.”

She opened the bag and read the labels on the bottles, one was a lockpicking potion, another was for invisibility and the third was for water breathing. She nodded and put the small bag in her pack that she carried, satisfied with her payment she smiled at Brynjolf and he returned her grin. He admired her smile, it was like a breath of fresh air in this dank and smelly hole he called home.

“So what's the next move boss?”

“Boss?”

“Aren’t you in charge down here?”

“Not exactly, but judging from how well you handled those shopkeepers, I'd say you've done more than simply prove yourself. We need people like you in our outfit.”

“I look forward to working with you Brynjolf.”

“That's the spirit! Larceny's in your blood... the telltale sign of a practiced thief. I think you'll do more than just fit in around here.”

“One question though.”

“Yeah?”

“While I was talking to Bersi he said something about the Guild being in trouble, is there truth in that?”

“We've run into a rough patch lately, but it's nothing to be concerned about. Tell you what. You keep making us coin and I'll worry about everything else. Fair enough?”

“Fair enough.”

“Now if there are no more questions, how about following me and I'll show you what we're all about.”

* * *

Leilani dutifully followed Brynjolf through some corridors and into the main base of the Guild, the cistern smelled better than the Ragged Flagon but a musty smell still hung in the air. At the center of the room stood a rather cynical looking man, she eyed Brynjolf warily but walked beside him nonetheless. She got a bad feeling from this guy, but as Brynjolf stopped and smiled at him she felt her stomach drop as she realized that this guy must be the true leader of the Guild...Great.

“Mercer? This is the one I was talking about... our new recruit.”

“This better not be another waste of the Guild's resources, Brynjolf."

Mercer eyed her up and down and she felt his gaze sweep over her body, she repressed the urge to shudder as she stood her ground and tried to look unfazed by his appraisal. Mercer scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, she had guts he’d give her that.

"Before we continue, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. If you play by the rules, you walk away rich. You break the rules and you lose your share. No debates, no discussions... you do what we say, when we say. Do I make myself clear?"

“Yes, I understand.”

“Good. Then I think it's time we put your expertise to the test…”

Brynjolf then jumped in with a very concerned look on his face, he put a hand on her shoulder as he faced Mercer with disbelieving eyes.

“Wait a moment, you're not talking about Goldenglow, are you? Even our little Vex couldn't get in.”

“You claim this recruit possesses an aptitude for our line of work. If so, let her prove it. Goldenglow Estate is critically important to one of our largest clients. However, the owner has suddenly decided to take matters into his own hands and shut us out. He needs to be taught a lesson. Brynjolf will provide you with the details.”

Brynjolf sighed in defeat as his boss turned to walk back to the desk, but before he could Brynjolf grabbed his shoulder and Mercer turned back towards the two thieves. Brynjolf offered a small smile and gestured to the woman next to him, Mercer eyed him warily and Brynjolf just shook his head as he addressed his Guild Master.

“Mercer, aren't you forgetting something?

” “Hmm? Oh, yes. Since Brynjolf assures me you'll be nothing but a benefit to us, then you're in. Welcome to the Thieves Guild.”

Then he simply walked back to his desk and started going over some plans, he vaguely heard Brynjolf talk to the woman before she jogged back to the Ragged Flagon and came back about twenty minute later with a set of Thieves Guild armour adorning her body like a second skin. Brynjolf took a minute to admire her form as the leather armour hugged her curves, she looked good and if her looks didn’t get her out of certain situations her skills with a blade would.

“Well Brynjolf, how do I look? I’m a proper thief now right?”

He just smiled and threw an arm around her shoulders as he walked her around the cistern introducing her to her new family, she got along nice with most of the men right off the bat, but Sapphire was still standoffish. Then Leilani asked for details about Golden Glow and how to go about doing the job, after giving her the information she sped off towards the secret entrance he had shown her and disappeared from view. He watched her go and then Vipir and Rune came to stand beside him, they rested their elbows on his shoulders and smirked.

“Hey Bryn, if we didn’t know any better it looked like you were smitten. Right Rune?”

“Aye, that he did. You have a soft spot for the lass Bryn? Or are more lewd thoughts entering that mind of yours?”

“Get off both of you, any man with eyes can see that she’s attractive. You two still have drool coming out of our mouths, back to work, I know for a fact Vex and Delvin have things for you to do.”

They both chuckled and walked towards the Ragged Flagon, he would never admit he had a soft spot for the lass he found in the marketplace. When he had first seen her that night in the inn he was intrigued, when his recruit told him that she was the one who saw through the scam he was impressed. Seeing her make her way around the town to earn coins just made his job of scouting her easier, but he had to admit that summoning a Flame Atronach was something he hadn’t expected her to do. But it was something in her eyes that really drew him in, there was a deep sadness within her that he couldn’t reach, but something in him wanted to know.

A part of him wanted to help her, what better way than to employ her in his operation? Leilani was wet and cold by the time she returned to the Guild with the documents in hand, she also had a nifty bee statue to sell to Delvin. Aringoth had taken his own life after she had intimidated him into giving up the key to his safe, she had gotten what she needed along with a few gems and loose coins. On her way out she stopped by the beehives and torched three of them to ash, effectively sending a message and completing her job. As she walked through the secret entrance she found most of her fellow thieves fast asleep, not that it was surprising, it was about one in the morning she guessed. She had skipped dinner in favour of finishing this mission tonight, she crept towards the Ragged Flagon with spoils in hand. After entering the pub she saw Delvin still awake and going over a ledger with a mug of ale by his side, at least she could sell the statue.

“Hey D!”

“Huh? Oh, ‘ello there love..fancy a drink?”

“No thanks, I have a statue that might interest you though!”

* * *

She pulled the statue out of her bag and handed it to him, he appraised it and smiled. They haggled on price before settling on two hundred gold for the piece, she then walked over to the pantry and got some bread and cheese. She left Vekel some coins for the food she had taken and then made her way into the Cistern and towards the training room, she sat cross legged on a hay bale and ate her food in peace. Until a certain master thief joined her.

“Lass.”

“Gods! Don’t scare me like that Brynjolf! I almost choked on my damn food, don’t you knock?”

“This is the training area Lass, no door. Did you just get back?”

“Yeah, I figured I could eat in peace before going to bed...why are you still up?”

“I was waiting for you to get back, you were gone for a few hours.”

“Well yeah, have you seen that bee farm? That place had more mercenaries than any camp or cave I’ve ever seen!”

“And yet here you are, did you get what we needed?”

“Yeah, here.”

He walked over to sit beside her as he took the documents from her hands, she ate in silence as he looked over the papers. His brow was furrowed and she smirked as she poked the spot between his eyebrows, he flinched and looked up to meet her calm emerald eyes, much like his own.

“Always so serious, so he sold the bee farm. I’m guessing he feared our client so much that he would rather kill himself than live to face them. After I got the key he slit his own throat right in front of me, poor bastard...who is our contact anyway?”

“It was Maven Black-Brair. He had a partnership with her until recently, I can see why he was scared. Maven is no one to play around with…”

“I’ve heard rumors about her...but I bet I’ve seen scarier things than some uptight privileged bitch who thinks her boots can’t be touched..”

Brynjolf chuckled as he folded the documents and put them in one of his pouches, Leilani then held out a chunk of bread and cheese to him which he took happily. They ate and talked about her next assignment which was meeting with Maven and seeing what she wanted them to do next, but the conversation soon turned to more personal matters.

“So, what brings you to Skyrim Leilani?”

“Me? Well, I have been a sell-sword since I was eighteen. Ever since I left home I’ve just been traveling Tamriel, I wound up here.”

“I can sense you aren’t telling me something Lass, your eyes give you away.”

“My eyes?”

“Aye, there is a deep sadness within them. You can tell me Lass, we all have a less than happy past here. We find comfort in each other knowing that we’ve all suffered more than we should have, no judgement shall be passed on you. Especially with me.”

“Well, everything was fine until I was sixteen and married to a Thalmor…”

“You’re married?!”

“No, not anymore..”

“What happened?”

“I killed him, let's just say his advances were both unwelcome and unkind. My actions cost me my daughter though, I was tortured for my crimes and I never found out what happened to my daughter...she would be about three now..”

“Lass… I…”

“I don’t need your pity Brynjolf, people move on. It was hard and it still is, my brother was also killed because of those actions and my mother is the only one in my family who I have left. I haven’t even written to her.”

“What about your father?”

“He’s the one who gave me to that damn elf, he was the one who stole my daughter away from me...I just hope she is safe and cared for..”

So he learned her past, she looked so lost. He put a gentle hand on her thigh and she looked into his calm eyes, he had no idea how deep those scars actually ran but he made a silent promise to make sure she was happy here with them.

“Lass, I am genuinely sorry for what you’ve endured...you didn’t deserve any of that…”

“Thanks Brynjolf, I must admit it felt good to tell someone my story...like a weight was lifted from my shoulders.”

“Glad to hear it, I’m here if you need me Lass.”

She smiled and that's when he felt it, a part of him warmed at the thought of her being happy here, with him. He took his other hand and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers graze her cheek as he stared into her eyes. Soon they became closer until her soft lips met with his rougher ones in a hesitant kiss, then her food was forgotten as her arms wound around his neck and he pulled her onto his lap so she straddled his waist. Their kiss became heated very quickly and she found herself running her hands through his silky hair as his hands wandered up and down her leather clad body. His hands squeezed at her backside as her hands roamed over his clothed chest, soon she broke away just a little to get a breath of air. They pressed their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes, he smirked as she moved her hips against him slightly.

“Easy there Lass, don’t tempt me…”

“Everyone has an angle Bryn...who's to say this whole job thing wasn’t just for coin?”

“Because your eyes tell me different Lass, you didn’t expect this and honestly neither did I. However, I’m not going to complain, this feels right..”

“It does, scary isn’t it..”

“We’ve both seen scarier...haven’t we Lass?”

Leilani chuckled as she placed another kiss on his lips and removed herself from his lap, she then stretched and offered her hand to him to help him stand. He took it and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, he then walked her back to the main room of the Cistern and showed her where she would be sleeping.

“Where do you sleep Bryn?”

“I have a room that I share with Vex, Delvin, and Vekel in the Ragged Flagon. Get some rest, you get to see Maven in the morning.”

“Yay…”

He kissed her goodnight and then left for his own room, on the way he ran into Mercer and Delvin fussing over a ledger. He gave Mercer the documents and talked about the strange yet familiar symbol found on the pages, Mercer went silent and said he was going home. Delvin and Brynjolf then went to their shared room and got ready for bed.

“Oi, Bryn..”

“Yeah Delv?”

“When did you start wearin’ lipstick, eh?”

Brynjolf felt his cheeks redden before wiping his lips while his friend laughed at him, he threw a dagger near his friends head and Delvin just laughed more. Soon the lights were extinguished and Brynjolf settled in for a good night's sleep, where his dreams were filled with a certain smiling breton. The next morning Leilani got her assignment and left once more for the city of Whiterun, after a day of travel she arrived in the trading hub and found her contact in the Bannered Mare.

After an exchange of information she was sent to HonningBrew Meadery to sabotage a vat of mead, after getting five hundred coins from Sabjorn she set to work and descended into the bowels of the meadery. There she faced frostbite spiders, mutated skeevers, and an insane mage raising skeevers for his experiments. She completed her job by poisoning the mead and returning to the tasting hall in time to see the former owner be hauled away at swordpoint, Mallus gave her access to Sabjorn’s room and she left the place with more documents and a decanter she had swiped from a locked room. After two days of her absence Brynjolf was getting uneasy, the jobs Maven offered were by no means easy and could be viewed as suicide missions. So, you could imagine his excitement when she returned to the cistern with nothing more than a few cuts to show for her journey. She had already told Maven all that she knew and she was ready to report back to Mercer, but she was stopped by Brynjolf sweeping her up in his arms.

“Whoa, Bryn?!”

“Glad to see you’re in one piece Lass, I was starting to worry.”

“Aww, you big softie..”

“Hush, I have an image to protect. Did you get what we needed?”

“Don’t I always? Here, you can take these papers to Mercer while I sell this decanter to Delvin.”

She kissed his cheek and walked past him into the Ragged Flagon with the decanter in hand, Brynjolf in turn made his way to Mercer and handed him the paperwork.

* * *

After much discussion Mercer decided to send both Brynjolf and Leilani on a mission to meet a contact with the East Empire Trading Company, once Leilani returned sporting a hefty coin pouch thanks to Delvin Brynjolf filled her in and they left the next morning for Solitude. On their journey they decided to camp out for a night halfway to their destination, they were just setting up camp when Leilani looked over to see Brynjolf having a problem with the fire.

“Can’t get it to light?”

“Damn thing must have gotten damp when we crossed that stream…”

She shook her head and knelt by his side near the logs, she nudged his shoulder with hers and then summoned flames to her hand before lighting the fire with her magic. Brynjolf chuckled as he skewered the fish they caught earlier and propped them over the fire to cook, she went back to setting up their tent as he cooked. After twenty minutes they were eating and laughing like always, then Leilani saw a stream that seemed like it was calling out to her. She told Brynjolf she was going to take a bath and he nodded as he stood to follow her, she hesitated when he followed her.

“Bryn, it’s literally right there, you don’t have to follow me.”

“I figured I’d join you Lass, I need a bath as well. Can’t remember the last time I had one either, plus it’s safer to go together..”

“Why do I feel like that's not the only reason?”

“Well aren’t you naughty Lass, I know I’m irresistible but control yourself.”

“Haha very funny, come on let’s get cleaned up.”

They entered the stream with their sleep clothes waiting for them on the shore next to their shedded armour, Leilani was blushing and she thanked the Divines that the sun was going down and it was getting progressively darker. She bathed a good ten feet from Brynjolf, so she was still close enough to hear him but far enough away for some privacy. She dunked her head underwater as she cleaned her hair and when she emerged Brynjolf was nowhere to be found,then she heard a splash and turned to see him dripping wet and swimming just in front of her. She let out a small squeak of surprise as he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

“Bryn! Don’t scare me like that!”

“Seems like you’re always jumpy around me Lass, why is that?”

“Maybe cause you’re an asshole!”

He chuckled as his fingers traced invisible patterns on her exposed flesh, she shivered but not from the cool water that was rushing by them. He quickly stole her lips and her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he hoisted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist under the water. They kissed passionately and Brynjolf waded back towards the shore where their clothes were waiting for them, only they wouldn’t be getting dressed yet. Once closer to the shore Brynjolf stood and walked till the furs they had laid out to dry themselves with came into view, he gently knelt down with Leilani still wrapped around him and then laid her back onto the plush furs.

“Mmm, Bryn…”

His lips worked their way from her lips down her jaw and neck towards her collarbone when her hands tangled themselves in his hair and pulled slightly, causing him to let out a low growl of satisfaction. He continued working his way down to her breasts and played with her hard nipples, his tongue flicking out to tease them as she wiggled underneath him. Her hands trailed down his chest and then found his semi hard length, she ran her hands over it in long and languid motions pulling soft moans and groans from the man on top of her. His hands roamed down as well until he came into contact with her dripping core, he traced a pattern near her bud of nerves causing her to gasp and tighten her hold on his length.

“Easy Lass, that's sensitive..”

“So am I, asshole…”

He chuckled before removing himself from her hands and leaning down to plant kisses on her inner thighs as he worked his way up to her heat. His tongue darts out lapping at her juices as he nibbled and sucked on her clit, she was gasping at this point and greatly needed a bigger rush than what she was currently being given. She grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled him up to place a heated kiss on his lips, she tasted herself on his tongue and it turned her on even more.

“Lass..”

“Please Bryn...I can’t take it anymore..”

He kissed her lips gently before positioning himself at her entrance and then swifty sheathing himself inside of her wet heat. She moaned as he set a smooth and deep pace as he placed kisses along her chest and neck, she tangled her hands in his hair and tugged every time he reached her sweet spot. Soon she was on the edge of her climax and he could tell, he pumped into her faster and harder until she clenched around him and sent him spiraling into ecstasy as well. He emptied himself inside of her as she panted beneath him, he removed himself from her and laid by her side as they looked up into the sky. She cuddled close to him and laid her head on his chest as he draped an arm over her shoulders, this was perfect and he would give everything he had to just stay in this moment forever.

“Bryn..”

“Hmm?”

“That...was amazing..”

“Aye, it was..and I hope it will happen many more times in our futures…”

“Hehe, I do too.”

The next morning they headed out at daybreak sneaking kisses along the road to Solitude, once there they met up with their elusive contact and once that argonian saw Brynjolf he basically offered up the information on a silver platter.

* * *

Once Brynjolf heard the name Karliah his blood went cold and he took the documents from the argonian before dragging Leilani from the tavern and towards the stables so they could catch a carriage home. After a day of travel they arrived back in Riften and went straight to Mercer with their information, on the way back Brynjolf had filled Leilani in about who Karliah was and what she had done to the Guild.

“So this is all Karliah’s doing? Figures, I must admit I’m impressed she got this far. You, you will be coming with me while Brynjolf keeps an eye on the Guild. Get ready we leave now, we’re headed to Snow Veil Sanctum, that is where ‘The End Began’.”

Mercer started walking off and Leilani kissed Brynjolf on the cheek before following the Guild Master, after three days they reached the ruin and Leilani watched as Mercer killed Karliah’s horse and they entered the ruin. After fighting numerous draugr and finding a priceless ship artifact they came to a wierd puzzle door that Lorelai had never seen before, Mercer smirked at her surprise and instead knelt down to start working his magic on the lock.

“Ah, it's one of the infamous Nordic puzzle doors. How quaint. Without the matching claw, they're normally impossible to open. And since I'm certain Karliah already did away with it, we're on our own. Fortunately, these doors have a weakness if you know how to exploit it. Quite simple, really. Karliah's close. I'm certain of it. Now let's get moving."

She nodded, impressed with Mercer’s lockpicking skills, she walked into the final room with her blade drawn as she looked around the area. Then she felt a sharp pain in her side as her body went numb and she fell to the floor, she couldn’t move or speak but she could hear and see perfectly. She watched Mercer walk forward and meet a strange dark elf halfway up the steps of the final chamber, her voice was melodic and almost hypnotizing as she spoke to the Guild Master.

“Do you honestly think your arrow will reach me before my blade finds your heart?"

"Give me a reason to try."

"You're a clever girl, Karliah. Buying Goldenglow Estate and funding Honningbrew Meadery was inspired."

“ ‘To ensure an enemy's defeat, you must first undermine his allies.' It was the first lesson Gallus taught us."

"You always were a quick study."

"Not quick enough, otherwise Gallus would still be alive."

"Gallus had his wealth and he had you. All he had to do was look the other way."

"Did you forget the Oath we took as Nightingales? Did you expect him to simply ignore your methods?"

"Enough of this mindless banter! Come, Karliah. It's time for you and Gallus to become reunited!"

"I'm no fool, Mercer. Crossing blades with you would be a death sentence. But I can promise the next time we meet, it will be your undoing."

Then the elf drank a potion and disappeared from view as Mercer walked back over to where Leilani was lying on the ground, he would have to haul her out of here but she would make sure to return the favour later. Only he wasn’t there to help her, he knelt over her with a sly smirk on his face as he traced her features with his fingers.

"How interesting. It appears Gallus's history has repeated itself. Karliah has provided me with the means to be rid of you, and this ancient tomb becomes your final resting place. But do you know what intrigues me the most? The fact that this was all possible because of you. Farewell. I'll be certain to give Brynjolf your regards."

Then his blade was planted deep in her stomach and she shivered as he withdrew it and then left her to die in the ruin, she went in and out of consciousness as she felt her body be dragged across stone and snow until she finally went to sleep. After three days Mercer returned to the Guild without Leilani at his side, Brynjolf met him and looked around to see where Leilani was. Mercer proceeded to tell him that Karliah had shot and killed her and that he had barely escaped with his own life, he faked sincerity as he apologized for not being able to save her and then walked into the Cistern leaving a broken hearted Brynjolf in the Ragged Flagon.

His Lass was dead and he wasn’t there to protect her, Delvin came up to him with a look of sadness in his eyes. They had all grown rather fond of the small Breton and her loss affected them all, Brynjolf went into his room and went undisturbed for days. During that time Mercer went missing and no one was any the wiser to the vault being emptied in the dead of night, Leilani was just now waking as well as Karliah took care of her and filled her in on the truth of who exactly Mercer was.

* * *

Three weeks passed as Leilani and Karliah worked to gather evidence against Mercer, this had sent Leilani to Markarth and caused her to break into a dwemer museum and leave with rubbings of the ancient language in order to decode Gallus’s journal. After another week in Winterhold deciphering the journal the girls headed back to Riften with hopeful hearts, Leilani needed to see Brynjolf again and the Guild needed to know the truth. After three days they reached Riften and Leilani escorted Karilah through the sewers to the Ragged Flagon, as soon as the people in the hideout saw who entered their mouths dropped open. Leilani noticed that only Vekel and Dirge were in the tavern, that means everyone must be in the cistern...they could have been spotted entering the city, the Guild has eyes everywhere after all so she wasn’t surprised.

"I'm glad you're here. I think some of these people are beginning to suspect who I am. Are you ready to face the Guild?"

“I’m ready Karliah, Let’s go.”

"Keep your eyes open. I'm not sure what to expect when we enter the cistern."

Leilani nodded to Vekel and he returned the gesture as he watched the two women enter the cistern, after the door shut behind them Leilani’s eyes fell on Brynjolf, Delvin, and Vex as she stood in front of Karliah to protect her. Her heart leapt when she saw Bryn, but even though she saw the same emotion in his eyes he still pointed a dagger at her and Karliah.

"You better have a damn good reason to be here with that murderer."

"Please, lower your weapons so we can speak. I have proof that you've all been misled! Leilani had helped me prove what Mercer is, please just listen.."

"No tricks, Karliah or I'll cut you down where you stand. The only reason you aren’t dead is because Leilani is standing in front of you, now what's this so-called proof you speak of?"

"I have Gallus's journal. I think you'll find its contents disturbing."

"Let me see. No, it... can't be. This can't be true. I've known Mercer too long..."

"It's true, Brynjolf. Every word. Mercer's been stealing from the Guild for years, right under your noses."

"There's only one way to find out if what the lass says is true. Delvin, I'll need you to open the Vault."

They all walked back towards the vault with Leilani and Karliah bringing up the rear of the group while Delvin and Brynjolf discussed the contents of the journal. With the occasional interruption from Vex as to why the journal was completely inaccurate, but the conversation was had nonetheless.

“Wait just a blessed moment, Bryn. What's in that book? What did it say?"

"It says Mercer's been stealing from our vault for years. Gallus was looking into it before he was murdered."

"How can Mercer open up a vault that needs two keys? It's impossible. Could he pick his way in?"

"That door has the best puzzle locks money can buy. There's no way it can be picked open."

Karliah shook her head as she chimed in her own thoughts on the journal, she knew all too well the methods he used to steal from the Guild.

"He didn't need to pick the lock."

"What is she on about?"

"Use your key on the vault, Delvin. We'll open it up and find out the truth."

"I've used my key, but the vault's still locked up tighter than a drum. Now use yours."

Brynjolf eyed the dark elf as he turned his key and the doors swung open to reveal, nothing. Everything was gone, every coin and gem was gone from the space. Even some of their plans were stolen, Brynjolf felt his stomach drop as Leilani came to stand beside him with a hand on his shoulder.

"By the Eight! It's gone, everything's gone! Get in here, all of you!"

"The gold, the jewels... it's all gone."

"That son-of-a-bitch! I'll kill him!"

"Vex! Put it away... right now. We can't afford to lose our heads... we need to calm down and focus."

"Do what he says, Vex. This isn't helpin' right now."

"Fine. We do it your way. For now."

"Delvin, Vex... watch the Flagon. If you see Mercer, come tell me right away."

Delvin and Vex went back to the Flagon and made orders for the rest of the Guild to keep their eyes and ears open, then Karliah said she would wait for orders from Brynjolf before leaving the vault and heading towards the training area, this left Leilani in the vault with a very distraught Brynjolf.

“Bryn…”

“I thought you were dead...why didn’t you write…”

“It was too risky, if Mercer intercepted the letter this would have never worked like it did…”

“Lass, what happened in Snow Veil Sanctum.”

“Well, when we got to the chamber where Karliah was I went in first to scout the area. Then she shot me and it ended up saving my life because the arrow was coated with a unique poison that stalled the flow of my blood, after she fled Mercer he stabbed me and I wouldn’t be here if Karliah hadn’t cared for me. Believe me I wanted to write to you, I just couldn’t..”

He turned and hugged her close to him, her arms embraced him as well and they stood like that for a solid three minutes before he pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her lips gently. She smiled as she leaned back and looked into his eyes, he looked relieved and lost at the same time.

"Look, before I have you help track Mercer down I need to know what you learned from Karliah. I mean everything."

"Mercer killed Gallus, not Karliah."

"Aye. I feared that was the case. From that last entry in Gallus's diary, it looks like he was getting close to exposing Mercer to the Guild. Anything else?"

"Gallus, Karliah and Mercer were Nightingales."

"What? Nightingales? But, I always assumed they were just a tale...a way to keep the young footpads in line. Was there anything else she told you?"

"Karliah was behind Goldenglow and Honningbrew."

"Trying to make Mercer look bad in front of Maven, eh? Clever lass. Was there anything else?"

“No, that was it. Now what?”

"Then I have an important task for you. I need you to break into Mercer's home and search for anything that could tell us where he's gone."

"He has a house in Riften?"

"Aye. A gift from the Black-Briars after they kicked the previous family out...place called Riftweald Manor. He never stays there, just pays for the upkeep on it. Hired some lout by the name of Vald to guard the place."

"I'll take care of it, that bastard is going down."

"Be careful, Lass. This is the last place in Skyrim I'd ever want to send you. Just find a way in, get the information and leave. And you have permission to kill anyone that stands in your way."

She kissed him a final time before sprinting towards the Manor and charming her way past Vald and into the mercenary riddled Manor. After disposing of a few mercenaries she found a secret passage and found Mercer’s private study at the end of a trap filled corridor, she stole everything from that room. All the gems, gold, valuable books, the glass sword in the display case, and the busk that was adorning Mercer’s desk. She then grabbed the plans on his desktop and made her way back to the Ratway, with the help of a secret entrance from Mercer’s study she found herself back in no time and depositing her finds on the desk in front of Brynjolf.

"We've scoured the town and I've spoken to every contact we have left. No sign of Mercer. Any luck on your end?"

"He wasn't there, but I found these plans. Along with some shinies to start building the Guild up again after the shit he pulled with the vault."

"Shor's beard! He's going after the Eyes of the Falmer? That was Gallus's pet project. If he gets his hands on them, you can be certain he'll be gone for good and set up for life."

"Then we have to stop him, we go after him and end his life for the sake of the Guild and to avenge Gallus."

"Agreed. He's taken everything the Guild has left, and to go after one of the last greatest heists is just an insult. I've spoken to Karliah, and made amends for how the Guild's treated her. Now she wishes to speak with both of us. Quickly, we have no time to lose."

* * *

After talking to Karliah both Brynjolf and Leilani were left speechless, but they met the Dark elf as she requested near the standing stone outside of the city. What followed would be etched in their minds forever, after finding Nightingale Hall and getting specialized armour Brynjolf and Leilani pledged themselves to a Daedric Prince in order to get revenge on Mercer. They became the shadows themselves and now it was time for revenge, it took two days to travel to the dwemer ruin that Gallus had mapped out in the plans. Once inside they fought weird machines and then fought hoards of the Falmer until they finally came to the last room where they found Mercer prying out the eyes of the Falmer.

"He's here and he hasn't seen us yet. Brynjolf, watch the door."

"Aye, lass. Nothing's getting by me."

"Climb down that ledge and see if you can..."

As they were discussing what to do Mercer’s voice ripped through the air and caused quite the quake, the shelf they were standing on broke in two and Leilani fell down to the water covered floor leaving Brynjolf and Karliah on the other half still connected to the wall.

"Karliah, when will you learn you can't get the drop on me?"

“Lass! Are you alright?”

“Yeah, stay up there Bryn!”

Mercer smirked as he shoved the eyes into his satchel and faced the trio with confidence, he was surprised to see the small breton still living but even more impressed that she and Brynjolf were now both Nightingales. He turned towards Karliah and put a hand on his hip while the other stretched towards the broken outcrop where Brynjolf and Karliah stood.

"Karliah, I'll deal with you after I rid myself of your irksome companions. In the meantime, perhaps you and Brynjolf should get better acquainted."

Then Brynjolf started fighting Karliah, he was under Mercer’s control and Karliah knew that. However, it was all she could do to defend herself and not harm the man she was now fighting.

"What's... what's happening... I can't stop myself."

"Fight it, Brynjolf... he's taken control of you!"

"I'm sorry lass, I... I can't..."

"Damn you, Mercer!"

While they fought Mercer and Leilani had their own battle and it ended with Leilani driving Chillrend into Mercer’s throat effectively killing him and ending the control he had over Brynjolf. Unfortunately the amount of power release from Mercer when he died caused a massive earthquake and water started flowing quickly into the chamber. Leilani grabbed Mercer’s satchel and tied it to her body as Brynjolf and Karliah joined her as the water started rising rapidly, within minutes the room was nearly full and a panic began to sink in.

"Damn! This place is coming down! Quick, get the Skeleton Key and the Eye and let's get out of here!"

"No luck there, lass. Something must have fallen on the other side of the door because it isn't moving! We’re trapped..."

"We have to find another way out of here before the place fills with water!"

Then some rocks fell from the ceiling revealing a path out for the trio to take, once in a cave far from the reach of the rising water Karliah came to stand beside Leilani as they changed out of their wet armour and huddled around a fire that Leilani had started.

"I can't believe it's over. Twenty-five years in exile and just like that, it's done. All that remains is to ensure the safe return of the Skeleton Key."

"Sounds like it will be a simple task."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Leilani, when the Skeleton Key was stolen from the Twilight Sepulcher, our access to the inner sanctum was removed. The only way to bring it back will be through the Pilgrim's Path."

"I take it you never used the Pilgrim's Path?"

"It wasn't created for the Nightingales. It was created to test those who wished to serve Nocturnal in other ways. As a consequence, I have no knowledge of what you'll be facing."

"Then we'd best get started."

"Brynjolf is needed back at the Thieves Guild to keep order while you're away. And I... I can't bear to face Nocturnal after my failure to protect the Key. I'm afraid you'll have to face the end of your journey alone."

"Don't worry. I'll return the Key."

"Take this with you. I'm not certain if it will help within the walls of the Sepulcher, but I certainly don't need it as much as you. I've had this bow almost my entire life, and it's never let me down. I hope it brings you the same luck."

“So, I take it this has to be done as soon as possible?” “That would be preferable, and we can use the time to get the money for the eyes and get the Guild back on its feet like it was before the merchants left the Ratway. Then when you return we will make you Leader of the Thieves Guild.”

“Leader...I still think Brynjolf would do a better job…”

“He doesn’t want it, and personally I think you’re a perfect fit.”

“Thanks Karliah, I’ll head to the Twilight Sepulcher when we finish drying everything.”

* * *

And that is exactly what she did, she spent a week traveling to the ruin and then a day going through the Pilgrim’s Path. Along the way she met Gallus’s ghost and even met Nocturnal herself, then at the end of it all Karliah appeared and she witnessed the two lovers be reunited before Gallus left her for good to serve his time with Nocturnal in the after life. Then the girls went back to Riften and Leilani was shocked to see the Guild transformed, four merchants had taken up shop in the Ragged Flagon and the vault was overflowing with coins and gems. As soon as she entered the cistern she was greeted with cheers and Brynjolf was waiting for her in the center of the room with Vex and Delvin by his side. Each Master Thief wearing a smile and a look of pride on their faces, in just six short months Leilani had changed the fate of the Thieves Guild. She approached them hesitantly as she looked around the cistern to see everyone there, all her fellow thieves and even Maven Black-Brair. Brynjolf spoke a few words and Vex and Delvin gave their approval, then they presented her with Master Thief armour and a key to the tribute chest. She smiled and happily ran off to change, once back in the cistern she met Brynjolf at the desk and he gave her one last gift from the guild.

“What is that Bryn?”

“This is the Amulet of Articulation, any intimidation, persuasion, or bribe you attempt will succeed with no obstacles. A true silver tongue, but you already had one..”

“So, I’m Master of the Guild huh? Wild.”

“It suits you, and I’d like to celebrate with you tonight. In private.”

“I wouldn’t miss it!”

* * *

Later that night they met in Mercer’s old house, the Black-Briars had given it to Leilani and she was more than ready to have an actual roof over her head. They had dinner together and then one thing led to another, soon Brynjolf was carrying her to her room and stripping off clothes along the way. Once they were both in their small clothes Leilani pushed Brynjolf down onto her bed and stripped for him, then she removed his small clothes and ran her tongue along his shaft towards the tip. After flicking her tongue over the small rut there she took his length into her mouth and sucked, his hand wound into her hair and planted itself firmly on the back of her head as he pushed her onto his hardening length. She popped off of him and then crawled on top of him to kiss him passionately, he massaged her body with his rough hands and she moaned as his coarse hands ravaged her body and played with her breasts and sensitive bud of nerves between her legs. Leilani threw her head back as his fingers entered her wet core, she moved her hips in time with his movements and soon she wanted more. She pulled his hand away from his core and sucked her juices off of his fingers.

“Damn...you’re so naughty Lass..”

“Mmm...I learned from the best..”

He smirked as she rubbed her core over his length coating it with her fluids before guiding it into her opening and easing herself onto him. She moaned as he entered her and took a moment to savor the feeling of being completely filled by him, then his hips bucked into her and she let out a moan of pleasure. He could barely contain himself as she bounced up and down on his member, then she slammed down one final time freeing her climax and allowing him to empty into her completely. She fell against his chest as they breathed heavily after they came down from their highs, then she rolled off of him and they cuddled as they looked up at the ceiling.

“I swear that gets better every time…”

“Aye, I will not tire of this anytime soon Lass…”

“Hehe...Hey Bryn?”

“Yeah?”

“I-I love you…”

“Aye...I love you too Leilani..”

He pressed a final kiss to her forehead and she snuggled closer to him, she then chuckled as he looked down at her with curious eyes.

“What’s so funny Lass?”

“I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“If you keep cumming inside me like that, we’ll have a kid in no time.”

“A KID?!”

“That's what happens when you don’t pull out Bryn. would having a child change your mind about us?”

“Of course not, I’m just terrified that a child that came from us would be an awful lot of trouble...we’d be in for it..”

“I think it’d be worth it..with you by my side I could do anything..”

“Aye, I feel the same way..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this 'What if Brynjolf' chapter, this was recommended by reader 'Alex'! Hope you enjoyed, please comment what you want to see next!


	3. A Mage's Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'What if Marcurio...'
> 
> The events of this chapter happen after Leilani finds out she is dragon born and is on her way to visit the Greybeards, instead of waiting to give her the Dragonstone quest the Jarl gives her the assignment right off the bat like in the game. She has not met the companions at all and is alone alone in the world like she was in beginning. With the help of a certain Mage she finds a home in a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice little fluff peace, hope ya'll enjoy!

Leilani had spent three nights in Riften in complete shock, she was the mythical Dragonborn and she did not want that role. She had basically sprinted from Dragonsreach and now she was closer than ever to the Throat of the World, why was she even going there? She didn’t want this destiny, she felt that she couldn’t handle it. When she absorbed the soul of that beast outside of Whiterun she had felt a change inside of her, she felt more powerful but that didn't mean she was ready to save the world from Dragons. She wanted nothing to do with the monks that were awaiting her on the Mountain, but she couldn’t hide while her mind got the better of her and her guilt of not acting on her destiny overtook her.

“But, I can’t do it alone….I’m not strong enough..”

She was sitting at a table shaking her head as she sipped on her Velvet LaChance, she had earned enough coin from the Jarl to live at any inn of her choosing for at least a couple months. She just ran to Riften first, as to why she didn’t exactly know but for some reason she felt at home among the sell-swords and mercenaries that often occupied the city. She heard heavy footfalls and then looked up to see a smirking Imperial looking down at her, she smirked back as he pulled up a chair and took a seat across from her.

“You seem conflicted friend, anything a fellow mage can do to help?”

“Hmph. No thanks Marcurio, and last time I checked we weren’t friends.”

“You wound me, why wouldn’t we be friends.”

“Because when I got here two days ago the first thing I did was set you on fire for trying to get into my bed that night. Something I’m still not sorry for by the way, so I state again, I don’t think we qualify as friends.”

“Water under the bridge friend, that spell was very cute but no real damage was done. Besides seeing a beautiful lady such as yourself in such a sad state pulls at my heartstrings.”

“Oh really. How come I suspect that isn’t the only thing about me that made you walk over here.”

“You just can’t accept help can you?”

“You are clearly offering more than just your help Marcurio, so why don’t you just tell me what you want?”

“Is it so hard to believe that I just wanted to see what was bothering you?”

“Yes.”

“Then just humor me and tell me what is on your mind, talking to someone can help you know.”

“Not with this, this is personal and somewhat life changing.”

“Try me.”

“I’m...the Dragonborn..”

“Haha, very funny. Now what is really bothering you?”

“...”

“Wait, you’re serious?! Are you actually the Dragonborn?!”

“Shh! Keep your voice down! It’s enough that all of Whiterun already knows about me, I would prefer if Riften stayed blissfully unaware of my new found destiny.”

“So, why are you here? Shouldn’t you be finding those monks that live on the Throat of the World?”

“I should be, but I can’t bring myself to go...I’m not what the world needs! I’m a twenty-one year old breton with limited knowledge of Nordic Mythology in borrowed armour and wielding a dulled sword..how am I supposed to save the world?”

“Well, I’ll admit with that way of thinking you won’t go far. But you never know until you try, I’d hate to have such a burden on my shoulders and I can only imagine how you feel. But lucky for you I have a solution.”

“Oh really? And what would that be?”

“My skill in battle is unmatched. Fortunately for you, that skill can be bought. Why hire a common soldier to protect you when you can have a master of the arcane?”

“You...want to come with me?”

“Why not? No one besides the Greybeards and a handful of others have even seen the inside of High Hrothgar, I want to be one of the people to see it. You needing help is just icing on the sweet roll, so what do ya say?”

“How much?”

“Five hundred gold.”

“What!? But that's nearly all I have from the Jarl!”

“Wow, Jarls don’t pay that well huh?”

“Not as well as I would have liked, considering I killed a dragon and found a rare burial stone in a crypt crawling with draugr!”

“Okay, okay calm down. How about three hundred?”

“Deal, I’ll even pay for your meals and room at Ivarstead once we get there.”

“With a master of magic at your side, you'll have nothing to fear. When do we head out?”

“In a couple days, I still want some peace before my life turns upside down.”

“You know having someone help you release those pent up emotions-”

“One more word and I swear to Mara that I will set you on fire for real.”

“Noted.”

They spent the rest of the night teasing each other and planning their trip to High Hrothgar, Leilani actually enjoyed the smug Imperial’s company but she would never let him know that. Having him around was like having a brother again, considering what had happened to her actual brother she felt strange trying to replace him. But at other times she saw Marcurio as a stubborn cow that needed to be branded and taught a lesson, he had a charming side but his ego often got the better of him. When they finally set out on their journey the man did nothing but complain about how they were walking to the nearby town instead of hitching a ride on a cart. Leilani had tried to tune him out but every time they passed a person on a horse or a farmer in their cart Marcurio sighed and started complaining again.

“I’m just saying, why couldn’t we have taken a cart! It would have been faster and way more comfortable than traversing the wilderness on foot.”

“Marcurio! I swear one more complaint out of you and you can walk your arse back to Riften! I like walking because it leaves time for me to be with my thoughts and collect myself, hiring a cart requires money I do not possess and the last thing I need right now is a spoiled mage telling me how inferior my way of travel is, so either shut up or turn around!”

She stomped off ahead of him and he smirked as he followed after her, he came to walk beside her while she tried to ignore his playful glances. As he playfully nudged her with his arm she was losing her anger towards him, then she finally sighed and gently shoved his arm as they continued walking along the path.

“You can get really testy can’t ya?”

“Well, when you complain the whole way it's hard to remain calm.”

“But you stood up for yourself, a step in the right direction I would say.”

“Right direction for what?”

“Becoming stronger, one must fortify oneself in order to protect others. You said back in the tavern that you weren’t strong enough, well with my help I’ll make sure that you turn into the Dragonborn that Skyrim needs and deserves.”

“So you intend to annoy me for a longer period of time?”

“Might as well, after all being a companion to the Dragonborn seems interesting.”

“Uh huh, you forget it's also very dangerous and can kill us right?”

“Details.”

“Ugh, you are very irritating.”

“Plus, getting to know you a little more would be nice. I only know the violent sides of you, we could probably be great friends.”

“I don’t have friends Marcurio, it’s easier to stay emotionally intact that way. If I make a friend and they die then I’m emotionally unavailable for an extended period of time. I’ve had enough pain in my life to know when to stop seeking companionship, especially with someone who has so much to offer the world.”

“Sounds lonely.”

“You learn to deal with it.”

“Still, I think it would be healthy for you to have at least one friend. And I can assure you I won’t die that easily, let me be your friend.”

“Marcurio-”

“I won’t take no for an answer, I’ll just keep annoying you about it and following you around.”

“Ugh…” “So?”

“Fine, but don’t expect me to tell you my life story when we just met. Now can I please have some peace and quiet for the rest of the trip? If we don’t hurry it’ll be dark before we reach the inn.”

“Alright.”

* * *

Sure enough the sun had just finished setting when they reached the town of Ivarstead, they made their way to the inn and Leilani paid for two rooms and two meals for the night. While their food was being prepared they went to their rooms and changed into town clothes for the night, after changing they met at a table and Marcurio proceeded to bombard her with questions.

“So, what’s your family like?”

“Really?”

“Well a person's childhood says a lot about them, for instance my father died when I was young and my mother taught me what she knew of Destruction magic when I was old enough to do so, then I studied at the college for a time before striking out on my own and finding a home in Riften while selling my skills.”

“How’d your father die?”

“He was a mage as well, one of his experiments went wrong. But I still had all his journals and tomes to study while my mother taught me what she knew.”

“Interesting, so you were all magic users?”

“Yup, so what about you?”

“Well, my mother served the emperor for a time as the court healer. She is a Master in Restoration and took pride in teaching me what she knew when I was younger and still at home in High Rock she also taught me some Destruction but my forte was healing. My brother on the other hand excelled at Destruction magic and became quite proficient in it, he was really skilled and had so much promise.”

“Had?”

“He died at the hands of the Thalmor, murdered and then brought back to life by necromancy only to be killed again and turned into ash...it was all my fault…”

“Your fault? How?”

“I...had killed the son of a high ranking Thalmor family and I was taken in for questioning, well I guess I didn’t give them what they wanted because then they brought in my brother and killed him in front of me while I was powerless to stop them or help heal him…”

“Leilani I-”

“Don’t say anything, it was a long time ago and I don’t want your pity. That traumatic memory is part of the reason I don’t want this role as Dragonborn, I already failed my family and my brother died because of my mistakes. I don’t need the whole of Skyrim, and Tamriel, to suffer as well.”

“Leilani. You’ve suffered a lot, but I think that while this is all rather sad and very unfair you have become a stronger person because of it.”

“I think I just ran from my problems and tried to find any way I could to forget about them and try to move on, but I can’t forget.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“Huh?”

“Never forget where you came from, those memories will be with you forever. We can’t ignore them but we can learn to live with them and find comfort in knowing that we have people in our lives to help us get through those hard times.”

“Marcurio, we’ve been over this. I don’t have anyone in my life like that since I left home, my mother is still in High Rock and I haven’t written to her in ages, my father disappeared and is probably dead as well not that I care that much about him for reasons I don’t care to discuss right now…”

“Well then...I’ll be that person for you.”

“What?”

“I already convinced you to let me be your friend, a friend’s job is to make sure that you’re okay mentally and emotionally.”

“Marcurio-”

“Look I know I can be an ass at times, but I’m serious right now. Trauma is nothing to scoff at, I can tell there is a deep sadness in you and I want to help you bring light to it. Please, I know I can be arrogant but I will take pride in being your shoulder to cry on when you need it. After all, even the Dragonborn deserves to cry every now and then when they feel overwhelmed.”

She had no words for the man looking at her with understanding eyes, ever since she came to Skyrim she felt like everything was ready to kill her.

The province was less than forgiving and the people seemed even more so, but he was different. He welcomed weakness and knew that strength was something not everyone was born with, she saw him in a new light. He was right, he could be annoying and arrogant but now he was kind and concerned for her well being. She found herself staring into the depths of his eyes, they were a calming shade of brown that seemed to understand her pain, yet how could he? She found herself leaning towards him until the barmaid put their food and drinks in front of them snapping her out of the stupor she was in.

“O-oh! Uh food! I’m starving aren’t you? We have a long hike in the morning. Let's eat and then hit the hay for the night.”

“Leilani…”

“Mmm, venison stew! Better eat up before it gets cold!”

They ate in silence and then Leilani fled to her room with her heart pounding in her chest, she closed her door and leaned against the cold wood as she sighed. What was she doing? She couldn’t get close to him, everyone she was close to ended up being hurt or dying, then a knock shocked her back into reality as she listened at her door.

“Leilani? Hey, can we talk?”

“It’s late Marcurio, can’t it wait till tomorrow?”

“I would rather talk about it now..”

She sighed as she stood straight and opened her door to find him standing there with his arms behind his back, she offered a weak smile and then motioned for him to enter as she shut the door behind him.

As soon as she turned to talk to him his lips found hers in a hesitant kiss, she stiffened when she felt his lips against hers. He slowly broke away from her and looked into her eyes, she gazed up at him with uncertainty but she leaned closer as their lips met once more. This time she relaxed into the kiss and followed his lead as their embrace got more passionate as time ticked by. Marcurio’s hands roamed over her curves as her hands played with his hair that was tied back in it’s signature ponytail, his embrace felt warm and accepting, that was something she hadn’t felt in a long time. As they broke apart to catch their breath she found herself wishing for more time in his arms, but she also found herself scared and fearful for his well being.

“Stop that.”

“Huh? Stop what?”

“I can tell you’re over thinking something, no doubt what just happened, but listen to me before you start over analyzing it.”

“Uh, okay?”

“This is just the beginning, our kiss felt right, but that doesn’t mean we are compatible. More time together will tell if we are actually meant to be together, until we learn more about each other lets see where things go. I feel a connection to you, there is no doubt in my mind that I was meant to stand by your side, whether it be as a friend or more is up to fate.”

“Marcurio..”

“I know, but you have more pressing matters than the affection of a sell-sword mage. Let’s figure out your destiny before putting love and affection into the mix. Deal?”

She smiled as she leaned up to kiss his cheek, he smiled at the action and placed a kiss against her neck in return. He couldn’t explain it he just felt drawn to this breton, maybe it was her sarcasm or tendency to call him on his shortcomings. Whatever it was he wanted to know more, he would wait for her.

“Deal, on one condition.”

“Which is?”

“You get some actual armour, I do not feel at ease with you parading around in nothing but thin mage robes. Tomorrow I’m getting you a set of hide armour or fur armour at least.”

“Aw, are you worried about me?”

“Yes, afterall a poor little mage can only do so much.”

“Hey!”

“Hehe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was requested by Kifujin! I hope you enjoyed and I'm ready for more suggestions on what you guys want to see next!


	4. Ralof's Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Leilani to explore the What if side of Ralof and what her life could have been like with her first friend since Helgen. This story will take place right after the two escape Helgen and warn Gerdur of the Dragon, this will pick up the morning after Leilani had her nightmare and Ralof woke her up. So... let's say this starts right when she was about to meet up with Camilia to sort out the direction of the Ruins on the outside of town when Ralof grabbed her arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is rather long, hope you enjoy. Smut and Fluff ahead!

“Ralof?”

“Are you on your way then?”

“Yes, I must get going if I want to make it to the capital in time for the noon meal. Did you want something?”

“I heard that wolves had been spotted on the road to Whiterun and I wanted to make sure you knew to be on your guard. Wouldn’t want the big bad wolf to steak such a cute little girl away now, would we?”

“I’m not a child Ralof. I know how to take care of myself, I've been on my own since I was in my seventeenth winter!”

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and fixed her sleeve, she knew in the back of her mind that Ralof meant it as a joke but she was tired of people looking at her like a child. She took a deep breath and turned back to her friend.

“Sorry Ralof I know you were joking, I know I'm young, but I know my way around Skyrim. I know how dangerous this land can be, I think I can handle some wolves.”

“I never said you couldn’t Leilani, I just want you to be careful.”

“I know, I appreciate that Ralof, are you going to stay here much longer?”

“Maybe another couple days, but I must report back to Windhelm and see if Ulfric made it out of Helgen. I will put in a good word for you when I get there, that is if you ever decide to join our cause..”

“I’ll have to think about it..”

“Of course.”

She looked towards the inn to see the woman talking to some blonde nord on the porch; Leilani thought that she must be sweet on him. Ralof then pulled her into his chest and gave her a hug. This caught her off guard and it took her a few seconds to respond to the sudden gesture, she eventually returned the hug and slowly backed away from him. She smiled up at him and promised to write if she had the time, he waved her off and watched as she retreated towards the inn and interrupted the flirtation of two young lovers. The woman seemed ecstatic to help Leilani and dashed away from the poor lad and towards the edge of town with Leilani following a few steps behind.

“I hope that girl finds her way…”

As soon as Ralof turned away from the two women leaving the village he heard a loud scream from that direction, he cursed under his breath and ran to where he had last seen the two girls. When he got to the source of the scream he already saw a couple of dead wolves and a blood soaked breton cleaning off her weapon as the shopkeeper’s sister stood a few feet away from the scene.

“Is everything alright? Are you injured Leilani?”

“Ralof? I’m fine, I told you it was nothing I couldn’t handle. Camila was the one who screamed, I jumped between her and the beasts and you see the result.”

“Thank the Divines you two weren’t injured, well done Leilani.”

“Uh, thanks? Anyway I guess I’ll head to Whiterun first in order to keep my promise to Gerdur then I guess I can scope out that ruin for Lucan.”

“Ruin? You mean Bleak Falls? Why does Lucan need you to go up there? Who knows what's lurking in that crypt…”

“Lucan was robbed and he believes that the Ruin is where the group of thugs is currently holed up, figured I could help him and earn some coin while I’m at it.”

“Lass, that’s an awfully dangerous job for one person. I know you are more than capable of handling yourself, but I think anyone would have a tough time with a Ruin full of bandits and Divines know what else…”

“Oh? Are you worried about me Ralof?”

The nord laughed as he walked up to the small Breton and threw his arm around her small shoulders, she swayed at the weight of his arm but quickly recovered. She found herself grinning at the sound of his laugh, something she didn’t think possible.

“Aye, I guess you could say that. Why don’t I go with you? I’ll go with you to Whiterun and then we can brave the ruin together.”

“Hmm, I guess I could do worse for company, but now that I think about it...doesn’t it seem silly to go all the way to Whiterun first just to back track and go to the ruin after? I don’t think the bandits will be much of a problem with the both of us working together, let’s do this job for Lucan first then we can make it to Whiterun by dinner. Sound good?”

“Sure, come on let’s get going.”

“Don’t you need to get some supplies?”

“Nah, I have my trusty war ax and a very talented healer on my side. I think I’ll be fine until we reach Whiterun, now let’s get going.”

They waved goodbye to Camila and wasted no time climbing up to the ruins, the first tower they came to had three bandits occupying it, but after some quick planning they were no match for the newly formed duo, after Leilani had picked over the bodies in search of anything useful they continued to the ruin and spent a good hour taking out the rest of the troupe that kept watch over the outside of the ruins. Both were breathing pretty heavily by the time they were able to push the ruin’s large door open and then quietly close it behind them without alerting another two bandits that were resting near a campfire close by.

“Damn, how many of them are there? Lucan said that it seemed like a small group, we’ve killed at least ten bandits already...my stamina is running low and my magicka is almost depleted as well…”

“Let me take the lead then Lass, don’t worry I was trained for long battles. You just provide support when you can, alright?”

“That doesn’t seem fair though...I dragged you into this..”

“It’s fine, this is actually the most fun I’ve had in awhile.”

“You call this fun?”

“As opposed to getting captured and then nearly executed by the Imperials and then nearly burnt to death by a dragon? Yeah, I think this qualifies..”

She rolled her eyes as the nord charged forward and quickly took out the two remaining bandits before motioning for Leilani to follow behind him. She saw a chest off to the side and praised the Divines that it was unlocked, she sorted through the contents and came up with a couple magicka potions in hand along with a hunter’s bow and a quiver with twenty steel arrows in it. She put the bow and quiver on her back and drained the two potions in order to replenish her magicka, Ralof watched as she rearranged her gear and smiled as she jogged to his side ready to continue into the ruin. After about two more hours of fighting off skeevers, a couple more rogue bandits, solving a puzzle lock, and tripping on every upturned rock imaginable Leilani and Ralof entered a hall that was covered wall to wall with thick spiderwebs.

“Uh..Ralof?”

“Yeah?”

“What are the odds that these spider webs no longer have occupants?”

“Won’t know until we venture in further, come on.”

She latched onto his arm as he carefully maneuvered through the webs, then a voice called out to them. They jogged towards the voice and found a doorway cloaked in thick spiderwebs, Leilani took her ax and cut through the thick silky ropes until the room was accessible. As she and Ralof walked in they saw a dark elf that was tangled in spider webs, but before they could step closer to question him a giant shadow loomed above them before dropping to the stone floor. Leilani pushed Ralof out of the way as the giant spider nearly crushed him, the beast set its sight in the small Breton and Leilani felt her blood run cold for a second as she stared at the hairy beast. She soon recovered as she called forth her flame spell and set the monster alight, the spider screeched in pain as the flames burnt through its hide, then out of the corner of her eye she saw Ralof sprint forward and drive his ax into the back of the creature effectively severing an artery and killing the spider.

“Fucking spiders…”

“Whoa there Lass, I didn’t take you for the cursing type.”

“You don’t know me that well yet Ralof, but I imagine that will change if we keep charging into danger like this.”

They both laughed as the dark elf looked on in annoyance, he called out to them and soon he was cut free only to run away as Leilani tried to question him about the claw. After chasing the man through winding tunnels they found him face to face with a draugr, the draugr easily overpowered the elf and left his body bleeding on the floor by its feet.

After killing the draugr along with another two that had come alive due to the noise, Leilani searched the dark elf’s satchel and removed the golden artifact that Lucan had described. They pocketed the claw and continued through the ruins, after three more hours of killing draugr, avoiding traps, and searching every chest and urn that Leilani could find they finally made it to the hall of stories and looked up at the puzzle door blocking their path. After examining the claw Leilani found a weird pattern on the palm of the artifact, after looking at the symbols she examined the door once more and changed the rings to match the pattern on the claw. When she was convinced she had the pattern correct she took the claw and inserted it into the innermost mechanism, she pushed the claw in and then turned it with all her might before removing it once more. The door groaned and creaked as the symbols shifted and the door began to lower into the ground, bats flew out of the now open door and the couple ducked as they flew overhead. The quietly made their way into the final chamber as more bats flew past them and the chamber opened up into a magnificent cavern.

“Would you look at that...I forget what beauty Skyrim has hidden away…”

“Aye, and look there is even a memorial wall still intact up ahead. Let’s go take a look, come on Leilani.”

Ralof took point again as they crossed a small bridge and walked up to the odd wall, that was when Leilani heard it. An odd but hypnotizing chant something from the wall, she looked at Ralof but it seemed like he couldn’t hear what she was hearing, as Ralof admired the stonework Leilani found herself stepping closer to the massive wall. Ralof looked towards her in time to see her eyes glaze over slightly as her hand traced an etching along the wall, as that happened he could’ve swore he felt a certain power flow through his companion. Leilani was experiencing something totally alien to her as Ralof watched in confusion, a single word pounded through her head as a weird language seemed to radiate inside of her head. **_FUS_**. That one word was amplified more than any other thought she might have had in that moment, then she saw sunspots dance in her vision as the chanting faded and her world turned back to normal.

“Leilani? Are you alr-”

Before Ralof could finish his question the coffin that was behind them started to shake and rattle until the heavy stone lid blew off its hinges, he glanced towards Leilani as a draugr deathlord emerged from the coffin. The small Breton still seemed to be recovering from whatever had overtaken her, so Ralof positioned himself between her and the draugr before drawing his weapon and rushing towards the monster. Before he could land a hit a gust of strong wind flowed from the undead being knocking Ralof back towards Leilani, almost knocking her over as she finally fully recovered.

“Ow, Ralof! What gives- What the hell!”

She dodged out of the way just as the draugr’s greatsword sliced between herself and Ralof, she rolled out of the way and quickly drew the bow from her back and started pelting the corpse with arrows as Ralof regained his footing as well. As Leilani chipped away at the monster from a distance Ralof snuck up behind the walking corpse and sliced through its legs effectively immobilizing it. As the body crashed down to the ground Ralof finished the job by cutting off the head and kicking far across the cavern and away from the body.

“Damn, that thing was way more deadly than the others we faced...sorry I was unresponsive for a second...I don't know what happened…”

“Don’t worry about it, are you alright? You rolled kinda far considering we’re on rocks, any injuries?”

“No I’m okay, are you hurt?”

“Nope, just a little tired. But it seems like we completed this job, so let's see what that Draugr left behind and get the hell out of here and back to Riverwood.”

After sorting through a chest Leilani made her way over to the coffin, her eye caught sight of an oddly shaped stone tablet that had marks all over it. It looked ancient and she felt a certain power radiate from it as her fingers traced the markings, she picked it up and slid it into her pack alongside the claw before putting it on her back once more and then followed Ralof towards the exit he had found. They returned to River wood by late afternoon and gave Lucan his claw back, he was more than grateful as he gave Leilani the coin he had promised and threw in a couple more healing potions as well as a new fur cloak he had just gotten in from a hunter that had passed through. She thanked the merchant and left the shop with Ralof in tow, she dropped her pack at her feet as she took her new cloak and fastened it around her shoulders for the trip to Whiterun, she then took the coin purse that Lucan had given her and divided it equally between herself and Ralof, but when she offered the nord his half he just shook his head.

“But you deserve a cut Ralof, you didn’t need to help me and you risked your life for that damn claw just as much as I did if not more.”

“I don’t need coin to help you Lass, besides I went willingly and last I checked Ulfric pays his top soldiers pretty well. Keep the coin, something tells me you don’t have much since the ambush and you’ll need that coin to stay on your feet.”

“But-”

“No buts, now let's get to Whiterun, we have a jarl to talk to. And I would prefer if we were inside city gates by nightfall if possible.”

* * *

She picked up her pack once more and tied the coin pouches to her waist, just as the capital came into view the sun had started to set below the horizons with the moons starting to rise overhead. They met a little obstacle at the front gate when the guards told them that they weren’t allowed into the city but after Leilani explained their purpose they were granted access and quickly made their way up to the keep. After telling the Jarl about Helgen he thanked the duo and offered a reward for helping deliver the news, he gave Leilani a set of new leather armour complete with bracers, boots, and cuirass. She thanked the Jarl and then stepped aside so Ralof could receive his reward as well, when Balgruf saw the Stormcloak armour he hesitated but knew that the man had sacrificed a great deal like the young girl had, he called for an enchanted ax to be brought from the armory, once the servant place the weapon into Ralof’s hands the Jarl explained that the ax was enchanted to inflict frost damage to enemies along with any physical damage they would sustain from the blade.

Ralof thanked the Jarl and returned to Leilani’s side, as they turned to leave the Jarl called after them, he claimed to have another task in line for the pair but little did they know what it would lead to. After talking to the court wizard Ralof and Leilani learned the truth about the stone tablet that she had found in the ruin, but that was when disaster struck and Leilani felt her blood turn cold. The Jarl’s housecarl charged in with a guard trailing behind her, the dark elf beckoned for the pair to follow along with the mage. Ralof and Leilani hesitated before shortly following after the elf and catching up just in time to hear her tell the jarl about a dragon attacking the Western watchtower. Ralof and Leilani both froze as the Jarl turned to them with hope in his tired eyes, he needed to protect his people and the two individuals before him were the only one to ever see a dragon let alone try and fight one.

“You two, I need your help again, I haven’t forgotten that you retrieved the dragon stone for Farengar, but a dragon now threatens our walls and we need all the help we can get.”

Leilani stepped forward hesitantly and Ralof eyed her as she did so, they were just as clueless as everyone else.

“Sir, Ralof and I didn’t exactly stick around Helgen long enough to try and fight the last dragon we saw, we have no more of an idea on how to fight this thing than you do…”

“Aye, Leilani is right we-”

“You two will help, or by Talos I will lock the both of you up and turn you over to Tullius myself. Now go, fight with Irileth and then report back to me, if you don’t all have the entire province on the lookout for you two.”

Ralof tensed under the gaze of the Jarl, that was a dirty tactic but he knew it was a deal the pair couldn’t refuse. Leilani was technically a runaway criminal as far as the Imperials were concerned and Ralof was a rebel in unfamiliar territory. Even though Whiterun was considered neutral ground the Jarl could still do whatever he deemed right, Balgruf could make their lives miserable. Before Ralof could retort with anything valid Leilani hooked her arm through his and bowed to the Jarl swearing to help as long as their freedom would remain intact, the Jarl agreed and told the pair to meet Irileth at the Western Watchtower as soon as possible.

The pair left the palace making a quick stop at the Bannered Mare to let Leilani change into her new armour as Ralof took a few swings with his new weapon, then they were off to the watchtower as the aurora filled the night sky. They fought long into the night as the beast circled above them, so many arrows littered its hide that Leilani was down to her last arrow like many of the soldiers she was fighting with. Finally the beast landed and the team rushed forward with their swords and axes drawn, then Leilani paused as she locked eyes with the monster. It seemed to pick her out of the group of attackers because it closed the distance between them rather quickly, but as it drew closer Leilani found herself drawn to the beast, like she shared a common interest with the beast. Before she could get any closer the beast was impaled with multiple blades, it roared in pain as it reared up towards the sky before glancing back to Leilani, then the beast spoke.

“Dovahkiin? Noooo….”

The monster fell and didn’t stir again, Leilani stood at the head of the beast as she sheathed her ax once more. The beast had called out to her, but she didn’t understand it, what was a Dovahkiin? Then the beast started to glow as the scales and hide swirled into the air and turned into waves of colors as they swirled into the air, only to spiral back down and plummet into Leilani’s chest causing a rush of heat and pressure pass through her body as a familiar word resurfaced in her mind. The word erupted out of her as her throat burned for her to scream, and that was exactly what she did.

“ **FUS**!”

The force from the shout made her stagger backwards into someone's chest, her head spun as she looked up at Ralof. His eyes held a mixture of wonder and concern as the small breton went limp in his arms, as soon as she lost consciousness he scooped her up and told the housecarl he was reporting back to the Jarl after he got Leilani to the temple to be looked after by the healers. On his jog back to Whiterun he heard a loud echo come from the Throat of the World, he of course knew what it was and he looked down at the woman in his arms.

“So, you’re the Dragonborn...you’re just full of surprises aren’t ya Lass? Well, when you wake up I’ll be there to help you.”

He dropped Leilani off at the temple and then reported everything to the jarl, well everything besides the fact that Leilani was the Dragonborn. When Ralof turned to leave the Jarl made him stop and told Ralof to stop as a servant presented him with a satchel full of coins, the Jarl then told Ralof that a portion of the coin was to go to the girl and that they should make their way to Windhelm as quick as they could if they wanted to remain free. Ralof bowed and then made his way back down to the temple to find Danica working on Leilani, the nord dropped the satchel by Leilani’s bedside where her pack was before kneeling next to the healer and placing a hand on Leilani’s.

“Is she alright?”

“She is perfectly fine, she just fainted from some type of shock. What were you two doing again?”

“We were with the Jarl’s men taking care of a problem at the Western Watchtower...a dragon attacked..”

“Divines! No wonder the poor girl fainted, after another calming spell and some rest she should be awake by morning. I can offer you a bed for the night as well if you want to remain close to her.”

“That is more than kind Danica, thank you.”

“My pleasure, I’ll fetch a bedroll for you.”

* * *

_**A few Days Later…** _

Leilani and Ralof were standing in the Palace of Kings, Ulfric was there with Galmar and both of the older nords looked at the Breton with disbelieving eyes. The leader of the rebellion examined Leilani quietly while Galmar was more than adamant that Ralof was wrong.

“Ralof, you expect us to believe that this young Breton woman is the Dragonborn? I’d have an easier time believing Jarl Balgruf set aside his fear and fought like a true Nord, Ulfric, please tell me you share my belief.”

The leader looked from the soldier to his commander with calculating eyes, Ralof was a good and honest man, he had no reason to bring this woman before the court if he had just meant for her to be a normal recruit, there was only one way to make sure though.

“What is your name girl?”

Ulfric’s rough voice startled Leilani as he addressed her directly, ever since Ralof had filled her in on the Nordic Legend of the Dragonborn she had been terribly anxious and self aware of the destiny that now rested on her shoulders. However, Ralof had vowed to stay by her side as she found her way through that destiny. They had grown rather close in such a short time, she was thankful he was there with her now.

“L-Leilani, Leilani Edenburrow.”

“And are you the Dragonborn of Legend?”

“I have no idea what I am, Sir, this land and it’s legends weren’t exactly taught to me. Ralof seems to think I am and I have acquired this ability to absorb some kind of life force from fallen dragons…”

“Can you shout?”

“Yes.”

“Show me.”

Leilani eyed Ralof and he gently nudged her toward a large empty wall where nothing could be damaged, she took a deep breath as the one word she knew came to mind. After the force erupted from her Ulfric was convinced that she was indeed special, whether or not she was the actual Dragonborn was yet to be determined. Galmar just stared in disbelief as the young Breton returned to Ralof’s side, she was feeling more self-conscious than ever and the looming silence wasn’t helping.

“So, do you want to join the Stormcloaks? After demonstrating your voice I think you could be an asset, and Ralof said you knew some Restoration magick as well.”

“I know some Restoration yes, not as much as the healers in Whiterun but I know my fair share. I’m also decent in Destruction as well, I’m not terrible with a bow or blade either.”

Ulfric nodded as he circled the girl, she had a good figure and there was room for improvement. With some decent training she could be a deadly weapon, one that could turn the tides in the war and secure him the title of High King. He looked over her once more and noticed that she was particularly easy on the eyes as well, maybe there was another role for her to play after the war was won.

“How old are you girl?”

“I’m in my twenty-first year, after this winter I will be twenty-two…”

“Young, isn’t she…”

She didn’t like the way Ulfric had looked over her as he said that, like she was nothing more than a piece of meat. She clutched Ralof’s arm and he in turn took a protective stance in front of her, he had come to care quite deeply for the young Breton, there was a chance she wouldn’t feel the same but he had made a silent vow to be there for her no matter what. Ulfric noticed the way she clung to Ralof and smirked as he took a seat on his stone throne, Galmar stood by his side as he gave the final oath to induct Leilani into the Stormcloaks. She knew she would be fine with Ralof by her side, and in Windhelm she was safe from the Empire finding her and locking her up for escaping execution. Galmar told Ralof that she was now under his command and to make sure she knew the training schedule, she also needed to get fitted for a uniform so they had a lot to do before the sun went down. They first visited the barracks to get her uniform together and then they set off for the Blacksmith in order to get her a set of quality steel war axes as well as a better bow that she could use effectively.

“Uh, Ralof?”

“Yeah Lani?”

She smiled as the nickname fell from his lips, she loved hearing her name flow from his mouth, the rich tones of his accented voice sent shivers down her spine. Not that he would ever feel the same way about a girl nearly five years younger than him, he no doubt had someone special waiting for him here.

“Where will I be staying?”

“I figured you’d stay with me in my house, it’s just off the main plaza near the Gray Quarter. I have no quarrels with the Dark elves and they know I’m a friend, unlike some of my brethren I think Skyrim is for everyone. I just want the freedom to choose who I worship and when I can do so, the Thalmor do not deserve to rob us of that freedom.”

“I agree, but is it okay if I stay with you?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I never asked you this but um, don’t you have anybody waiting for you? Someone special?”

“I do actually, a girl dear to my heart is waiting at my house, I can’t wait for you to meet her.”

A part of Leilani’s heart felt broken, why she wasn’t quite sure. After all he was older than her so he had to have had at least one other person in his life that meant something to him. However, the fact that it was a woman was even worse, she had felt a genuine connection to Ralof ever since they cleared out Bleak Falls. It had only been a couple days since she recovered and now she was enlisted in the Stormcloak rebellion with all eyes on her because she was this so called hero of legend. She didn’t want that responsibility let alone the fate that came with it, how was she supposed to save the world from a beast only known as the World-Eater? Her shortcomings from her previous life in High Rock still haunted her, she was not the one Skyrim needed.

“What’s her name?”

“I’ll let her introduce herself, she loves meeting new people. Come on, my house is just up here to the right.”

Leilani followed closely behind until they came to a moderately sized stone building with a small garden of snowberries and red flowers off to the side, it seemed sturdy but then again everything in this town either looked rundown or modest depending on which area you visited. Ralof opened the door and motioned for Leilani to step inside, she smiled as she walked past him and into the dwelling. She looked around to see a fire already lit with a pot of something brewing over the fireplace in the kitchen, when Ralof closed the door behind him he stomped his boots a few times to get the snow off.

“I’m home!”

Then Leilani heard hurried footsteps from above them as they rushed to the steps, then as she looked towards the staircase her mouth dropped open as a young girl rushed down the steps and ran into Ralof’s open arms.

“Sir Ralof! I was worried when you didn't return with Jarl Ulfric and the rest of the soldiers, or what was left of them…”

“I’m sorry I worried you Lass, but I was busy helping my new friend here. Why don’t you introduce yourself?”

The small girl escaped Ralof’s grasp and turned around to face the breton, the young girl had to be no more than eight years old. She had blonde hair and beautiful light blue eyes, there was no doubt that the young girl was a nord, but why was she with Ralof? Was it possible Ralof had a daughter? “

Hi, my name is Sofie! It’s nice to meet you, I like meeting Sir Ralof’s friends! You’re very pretty, what’s your name?”

“U-uh my name is Leilani, it’s nice to meet you as well Sofie…”

The little girl smiled and then skipped over to the pot hanging over the fire and gave it a quick stir, Ralof took this time to show Leilani upstairs to the room they would be sharing. He originally had two rooms but since he took Sofie under his care as a ward she had been given the spare room to make her own, when Leilani set her pack down in the room she looked around and saw some weapons in display cases along with a set of spare Stormcloak armour on a nearby mannequin. Ralof seemed prepared for anything, there was also a chest off to one side seeming to overflow with potion bottles, whether they were full or not was up for debate.

“Sorry that I don’t have an extra room for you, I hope you don’t mind sharing…”

“No this is fine, thank you for having me…”

“I couldn’t let my favorite breton sleep in the barracks, besides I like keeping you in my sights.”

“Uh, thanks? So, how were you and Sofie...acquainted?”

“Oh, well I knew her parents when they enlisted in the Stormcloaks. She was about five at the time, and well a couple years back her parents were sent out on a recon assignment and never reported back. We later found their caravan ransacked and the bodies were filled with arrows.”

“Poor thing, so you took her under your care then?”

“I knew her since she was a baby, I couldn’t bear to see her shipped off to HonorHall in Riften so I took her in and Ulfric acknowledged her as my ward.”

“So you didn’t fully adopt her?”

“No, I could never replace her parents. If she wishes to be recognized as my daughter when she’s older I will happily accept it. If she doesn’t then I promised to give her what I can so she could make her way in the world and do what she pleased, either way she will have my support.”

“You’re truly something else Ralof.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well it’s not everyday a man takes in a child that's not his and raises her like his own, let alone be prepared to provide for that child and fully accept the fact that she has a will of her own that should be taken seriously. It’s inspiring to know people like you still exist, to know that you won’t force her into a life she doesn’t want...I wish my father had done that for me…”

“Leilani, you’ve never talked about your family before. I never thought you would, you seemed to not want people to know that side of you.”

“Ralof, you barely know me. Don’t get me wrong I feel a connection to you, but we’ve only known each other for a week. How could you possibly know so much of my personality?”

“You’re eyes Lass.”

“What?”

“Sometimes when I look at you I see this far off sadness lurking in your eyes, like you’ve suffered way more than you should’ve for such a young person. I could only assume that it stemmed from family or childhood trauma, either way you seemed rather standoffish at times and I just thought you would open up when the time was right. I’m always here to listen, no matter what I promised to be by your side until you no longer want me around.”

“When did you promise that?”

“When you were unconscious…”

“Usually such deals are brokered when both parties are awake and able to agree to the terms.”

“Are you saying you don’t want me around anymore?”

She smiled as she sighed and walked over to Ralof’s side, she gently took his hand in her own and pulled him down to eye level with her. He stumbled as he tried to keep his footing, she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek as she placed her other hand on his chest to stabilize him on his feet. He felt her soft lips on his stubble covered cheek and his eyes went wide at the warmth he felt spread through his face, he felt his heart skip a beat as she pulled away slightly and looked into his icy blue eyes.

“I will always want you around Ralof, but maybe next time you promise to stay by my side you should make sure I’m awake to thank you properly for your support.”

“Lass, I-Uh.”

“Shh, you have a right to know about my past before you choose to stay by my side though. Here sit on the bed with me and I’ll tell you everything, you have a right to know before committing yourself to my side and possibly endangering your life."

After telling Ralof everything about her past, with every detail she shared she saw Ralof’s expression change from happiness about her family and childhood, to worry and anger when she told him her father had basically sold her into a marriage with a High Elf. But that was nothing compared to when she said she was forced to give birth to single daughter and when her ‘husband’ wanted more she refused and things turned south, then she was tortured and her daughter disappeared along with her father and her brother was killed as part of her torture in the Thalmor dungeons.

“I know it’s a lot to process and I understand if you don’t want to keep that promise anymore, but you had a right to know my past and that the Thalmor may still have records on me since I killed a son of one of the higher ranking families in the order. I wanted you to know, and if you want me to leave and sleep somewhere else I understand, I wouldn’t want to drag you and Sofie into danger because I kept this a secret.”

Ralof ran a hand through his hair as he looked towards the sad looking woman, she seemed so vulnerable and afraid. He gently put his arm around her shoulders and tugged her closer to his side, he was sad for the breton but it wasn’t pity he felt. He wanted to protect her from ever going through that again and he would do anything in his power to do so, nothing would bring her that much sorrow ever again.

“Leilani, this changes nothing. I am sorry for what you had to go through but that story just makes me want to stay by your side even more, you will have my protection and nothing will stop me from being by your side.”

“Ralof….”

“Just stick by my side, we make a pretty good team and nothing could replace you.”

“Because I’m the Dragonborn, right?”

“No.”

“No?”

“It’s because you’re you Leilani, no one and nothing could ever replace you on this earth.”

She looked towards Ralof and saw that he was already looking at her, his icy blue eyes were filled with determination and something else she couldn’t quite place. She smiled as she felt tears well up in her eyes, she leaned into his embrace as she let his warmth flow into her body. For the first time in a long time she felt like someone was on her side.

* * *

** _One Month Later…_ **

After a month of living with Ralof and Sofie Leilani had felt at home, for a long time she felt alone and now she had people looking forward to seeing her and actually being around her. Ralof had been training her nonstop and she improved in the ways of archery and one-handed combat, but to her dismay Ulfric had also commanded her to read certain tomes about the Dragonborn and how to harness the power of the voice. He recommended going to the Greybeards themselves but later decided they needed her help with the war effort first before sending her to a monastery. Then one day while Leilani and Ralof were training Galmar summoned them to the war room for an assignment, once the pair arrived they heard Ulfric and Galmar already fighting over what they could only assume was their mission.

“Galmar, tell me again why we're wasting time and dwindling resources chasing a legend? We don't even know it exists!”

“The Jarls are upset Ulfric, not all of them support you!.”

“Then damn the Jarls.”

“They’re calling for a moot-”

“Then damn the Moot! What? They want us to allow Elisif to sit on the throne? She’ll hand Skyrim over to the elves on a silver plate!”

“Which is all the more reason we need the crown Ulfric, it will legitimize your claim.”

“A crown doesn’t make a King Galmar, you of all people should know that.” “But this crown-”

“If it exists.”

"It exists. And it'll be the symbol of the righteousness of our cause. Think about it, the Jagged Crown! It heralds back to a time before Jarls and moots, back to the time when a king was a king because his enemies fell before him, and his people rose because they loved him. Skyrim needs that king. You will be that king, Ulfric. You must be.”

Ulfric sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, he seemed stressed but then who wouldn’t be?

“And you’re certain you’ve found it?”

“When have I ever been false with you, I’m positive we’ve found it.”

Leilani took the small silence to make their presence known to their superiors, the two men faced them and Ulfric let a smirk cover his face as he grabbed Leilani by the arm and dragged her forward towards the table, Ralof frowned at the action but followed closely behind.

“Fine. I'll send the Unblooded here with you. Fancy a crawl through a moldering dungeon to see if you can't stir up Galmar's Jagged Crown?"

His hand had moved from her arm to her lower back as he tugged her closer to his side, Ralof felt his blood boil as he watched Ulfric touch her without reserve. Leilani finally escaped his grasp and leaned over the table to examine the map.

“So, according to the map you want Ralof and I to head to...a ruin?”

“Not just any ruin Unblooded, Korvanjund. I have found evidence that the Jagged Crown is in that ruin, having it in our possession would be beneficial to Ulfric’s campaign and his right to the Throne. Of course he thinks it’s lost for good, but my sources tell me it lies at the end of the ruins. You and Ralof will accompany a small band of soldiers to the ruins, I need to finish up a few things here before I join you.”

“So we’re to lead in your absence?”

“Aye, Ralof you will take point while the Unblooded will act as your second until I arrive on sight. Conduct a scouting mission while you wait, I’ll expect a full report when I get there. Dismissed.”

Ralof and Leilani bowed to the Jarl and then went to meet the soldiers at the barracks, they would leave for the ruin the next morning at sunrise. Ralof and Leilani walked back to the house to gather their things and talk to Sofie about the upcoming mission, Ralof hated leaving the little Lass alone but he pledged himself to Ulfric long ago and he needed to keep that promise. Besides he had already made arrangements that if anything should happen to him that Sofie would be given his savings and property as his ward, with luck she would be older and settled into her own life before he left the world in favour of glory in Sovngarde.

“Sofie we’re back!”

Sofie ran in from her room to greet them and give them hugs, they returned her affections and handed them both a flower crown that she had made from the flowers she had picked in the garden. Leilani took her happily and placed it on her head, Ralof smiled as he took his as well and ruffled the young girl’s hair as he set his aside on the mantle.

“What did the Jarl want?”

Leilani looked at Ralof with troubled eyes, he knew that she had grown quite attached to the girl and knew how hard it was to say goodbye to her. However, with luck they wouldn’t be gone for long.

“Lass, Leilani and I are needed for a special assignment. We’ll be gone for a few days, you’ll be on your own again but only for a short while. You know the rules stay inside and keep the doors locked, I stocked up on dried meats yesterday so you should be fine while we’re gone.”

“Oh, where are you going?”

“To a ruin named Korvanjund, it's a little south of the city, we need to fetch something for the Jarl. It should only take a few days, Leilani and I will be back before you know it.”

“I know, I’ll miss you guys...you’re the closest thing I’ve had to a family since my parents died…”

Leilani knelt down and took the young girl into her arms, she smoothed down Sofie’s hair and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Sofie, no matter what we will return to you. I promise.”

“Okay Lani…”

She smiled at the use of her nickname, Sofie had grown rather attached to her since she arrived and it made Ralof happy to see the girl have a strong female role model like Leilani. They readied their things and tucked Sofie in for the night before retiring themselves, the next day they set out for the ruin, hoping that the crown was there and that they would return to Sofie as soon as possible.

* * *

**_One Week Later_ **

Beaten and bloodied a handful of Stormcloaks returned to Windhelm among them was Galmar,Ralof, Leilani, and only to other soldiers. They originally had fifteen in total, ten had found their demise in that damn crypt, and for what a stupid old crown? Leilani held the object in her hands as they walked through the front gates, she had heard their screams for two days as they made their way back from the ruin. Each time she closed her eyes for the night she heard their screams and saw their faces as draugr and Imperial soldiers picked them off one by one, they were simply not ready for such a mission. Galmar took the crown from the breton and made sure it was still in one piece before handing it back and calling for the group’s attention.

“I know we suffered heavy losses, but it was for the greater good of the cause. The men and women we left behind will not be forgotten, they will live on in the stories we sing of them. As for now, return to your families, Ralof and Leilani will accompany me to the Palace and speak with Ulfric.”

Leilani and Ralof silently followed their commander as they climbed towards the stone palace, her mind racing with the faces of their fallen comrades while Ralof’s was filled with concerns for the breton beside him. Once in the throne room they walked right up to Ulfric and bowed before him, then Leilani held out the crown to Ulfric as he rose from his seat and walked to her.

“Damn, so you were right after all, I must say I’m impressed Galmar.”

“You owe me a drink, Ulfric.”

“Yes I believe I do, but before that.”

He looked to Leilani and saw she was bruised and covered in blood, as was Ralof, they must have run into some trouble. He took the crown from the breton and then placed it on a table beside his throne, then he returned to Leilani’s side and examined her hands. They were nearly black and blue with cuts running up and down her arms, she had fought well.

“Leilani, did you run into any trouble?”

The jarl saw a sadness wash over her as her eyes rose from the ground to meet his own, it startled him as she removed her hands from his and took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. Ralof saw her hesitation and moved to put an arm around her shoulders, despite his own injuries and exhaustion he was more concerned for her.

“There was an entire Imperial detachment there my Jarl, we were able to take most of them by surprise but...there were more inside the ruin. We were ambushed, much like Helgen. We lost a lot of good people in that ruin, most to the draugr towards the end of the crypt, their screams….I’ve never heard anything like it..except for once before...back in High Rock.”

Ulfric felt his rage bubble within him as he slammed his hand down on the wooden table in the center of the room, the Imperials had gotten the drop on them once more. How did they keep getting this information? He would need to put stricter protocols in place for missions as well as screenings for spies among their forces.

“Damn! What were the Imperial dogs doing there?! Imperial spies are everywhere, we mustn’t forget that going forward. However, I am glad you’ve made it back. I’ve sent a message to Jarl Balgruf in your absence and I await his response, his answer will decide on whether I bide my time or attack his hold with every man at my disposal. In the meantime, you and Ralof will rest and heal. You two are among our best fighters and I intend to use you as such. Come Galmar we have a battle to plan just in case, you two are dismissed.”

Galmar patted his soldiers on the back before following Ulfric into the War Room, Ralof and Leilani linked arms as they left the palace and raced home to find Sofie already making dinner. Once she saw them she rushed for the door, only she stopped before running into them. The small girl took in their appearances and retracted her arms, they were hurt and she needed to help them before a proper welcome home hug could be given. She raced towards the chest where Ralof kept a majority of their healing potions and brought as many as she could carry back to the couple. They had seated themselves near the fire and Sofie wasted no time handing them each a potion as she grabbed a roll of bandages and tended to their other injuries. Leilani smiled as she stilled the girl’s movements after she drank the potion, then Leilani’s hand glowed as she let her restoration magic flow over her body and the cuts disappeared. Sofie stared wide eyed as the breton then did the same to the nord and soon they were both stretching and moving better than when then stepped foot in the door.

“I didn’t know your magic was that good!”

“Haha, I’m full of surprises Sofie, now where’s my welcome home hug?”

The small girl leapt into Leilani’s arms and squeezed her tightly, Ralof laughed as he picked both girls up from the ground and spun them in a circle. Sofie screamed with joy as Leilani held onto Ralof’s shoulders as she laughed. Then Sofie squirmed and pleaded to be let down so she could check on dinner, Ralof let the poor girl down and watched her run towards the kitchen, it was then he realized that Leilani was still in his embrace and clutching onto his shoulders.

“Lass? Are you alright?”

She backed away a little to look up into Ralof’s eyes, the same calm icy blue eyes stared back at her with interest, she felt her face flush as her eyes traveled from his eyes to his lips. Then without warning she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips crashing down onto hers, his eyes widened as her soft lips moved against his own. After a few seconds of hesitation he returned her affection, his hands fell onto the curve of her hips as his tongue breached her mouth and explored every crevice he could. Leilani tangled her hands in his soft golden mane as the kiss got deeper and more intense, then she let out a small moan of satisfaction when she pressed against him fully as her knees became weak. Ralof, then slowly broke the kiss and backed away from the woman, as he stared at her face he saw her emerald eyes turn a deeper shade of green as her face flushed.

“Lass…”

“HEY!”

They both turned to see Sofie standing there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face, the two adults leapt apart as Ralof fixed his disheveled hair and Leilani coughed uncomfortably. Sofie busted out laughing as her guardians blushed and swayed in place, Ralof kept his eye on the raven haired woman as she blushed and then proceeded to chase Sofie around the house trying to catch her. After about thirty minutes of the two girls running around the house Ralof clapped his hands and the girls stopped, he put his hands on his hips as he glared playfully at the both of them.

“Sofie, no making fun of your elders.”

“Sorry Sir Ralof, it was just funny to see you and Miss Leilani kissing like that! You two should get married if you’re gonna kiss like that.”

It was Leilani’s turn to laugh as Ralof turned ten shades of red as Sofie continued to tell him in detail about how he should marry Leilani first and then kiss her like a real nord. Soon the trio was eating dinner and talking about what Sofie had done while they were gone, apparently she had made a new friend from the Grey Quarter and had made a decent coin or two selling her hand picked flowers in the marketplace. Ralof said she could keep the hard coin she earned and do whatever she pleased with it, so Sofie decided to save it and wait to buy something she really wanted when the next shipment from the docks came in.

Later that night Leilani tucked Sofie into bed and read _Kolb and the Dragon_ to her, after Sofie was asleep Leilani went back downstairs to clean up and tend to the remains of the fire. After clearing the table and washing the wooden bowls in a nearby basin she poured herself a mug of spiced mead, then she heard footsteps come down the stairs, she smirked as she pulled down another mug and filled it for Ralof. Once the nord entered the kitchen he was greeted with a smiling breton holding a mug of ale out to him, she had already changed for bed and was currently wearing one of his fur lined tunics. His tunic only reached her midthigh so quite a bit of her leg was exposed to him, her soft skin glowing by the firelight as she walked closer with their mug of ale in her hands.

“Night cap?”

“U-uh I thought you were reading Sofie a bedtime story?”

“I did, she’s fast asleep, guess all that running around tired her out. So, do you want the spiced mead or not?”

He smirked as he took both mugs and set them down on the table, she let a look of confusion wash over her face as she watched him set their drinks down and then quickly close the small distance between them. His hands firmly gripped her waist as he lifted her up and then sat her on the wooden table, a small squeak escaped her lips as he positioned himself between her leg and planted his hands on either side of her hips. Her arms naturally circled his neck as he leaned towards her face, she smirked as her legs wrapped around his waist and brought them all the more closer.

“Lass, we need to talk about that kiss we shared.”

“Oh? What about it?”

“I didn’t know you felt that way about me, I knew we had a connection but I didn’t think it ran that deep for you. As for me I’ve known for a long time that you were special, but it didn’t go any deeper until you told me your past.”

“Ralof-”

“You seemed so vulnerable after you found out you were Dragonborn, and to be honest for a second there I didn’t believe it. But then we fought together and you told me your story, that showed me that you trusted me. I don’t when my feelings of friendship turned into love and lust, but I promised I wouldn’t act on them unless you showed interest as well. After all there is an age difference between us and you’re still so young…”

“Ralof-”

“I want you to have a choice, not just because I’ve been there from day one, or that we’re fellow rebels fighting for a greater Skyrim. I want you to have the freedom to-”

“Ralof!”

“Huh?”

“Shut up.”

She brought her lips crashing into his once more as her legs tightened around his waist and her hands tangled themselves into his hair once more, his words were forgotten as he picked up the small breton and carried her upstairs to their shared room. After closing the door he set her down on the bed, he returned to the door and locked it in order to prevent Sofie from seeing anything that would mentally scar her. Then he looked back towards the bed to see Leilani already shedding his tunic and throwing it to the side, he watched with a smirk on his face as she knelt on the furs and ran her hands over her body. His eyes roamed over her figure as her delicate fingers traced every line they could in order to entice him, then she crawled on all fours towards the foot of the bed and beckoned him forward with a wave of her hand. He slowly removed his own tunic as he walked towards her, his chiseled chest and abs greeting her hungry eyes as she followed a single trail of hair from his navel to the top of his pants as it disappeared beneath the fabric.

“Frisky aren’t we Leilani?”

“Hmph, you’re one to talk Ralof...you aren’t exactly staying decent..”

He grinned as he loosened the drawstring to his pants allowing them to droop a little, they now hung around his waist just barely allowing the breton to see the shape of his V as the pants refused to go lower without further assistance. As she reached out a hand to pull them down she felt Ralof’s hand capture her wrist as he pressed her onto her back against the furs and covered her body with his own. Their lips met in a hungry kiss as their hands explored each other’s nearly naked forms, as his hands roamed over her soft flesh he came into contact with the cords that kept her breast band together. With one motion he undid the knot and the breast band fell free allowing him full view of her chest, her soft globes rose and fell with each heavy breath she took. He kissed the top of her breasts gently at first and then slowly started biting the flesh every so often to stimulate her.

“R-ralof…”

Hearing her voice in such a tone made his cock twitch in his pants, he continued his movements until one of his hands traced down her belly to the mound between her legs. Her breath hitched as his hand touched the damp material between her legs, he let out a low chuckle as he massaged that area and placed biting kisses on her neck.

“Excited...are we?”

“Ralof..don’t tease me…”

Another low chuckle escaped his mouth as he pulled her underwear away from her body and threw the cloth aside, soon his own pants followed until they were both naked on the bed. Leilani was able to see his manhood fully and gasped at the size of him, it had been a long time since she had been intimate with anyone and she knew that her past experience had nothing close to what was now presented to her. Ralof was very well endowed and she was questioning whether or not he would actually fit fully inside of her. Ralof noticed her hesitation and brought her face up to meet his, he placed gentle kisses on her eyelids, then her cheeks, before finally reaching her lips.

“I’ll be gentle Lass, I promise..”

“I trust you…”

Their lips met once more in a fiery kiss as he lowered himself onto her more fully, he let his hand explore her core even more as she wiggled and sighed beneath him. Then as he pulled his fingers away he saw them glistening with her juices, he licked each one clean before lifting himself up and positioning himself at her core. She looked up at him through hooded eyes, she was so beautiful, and more importantly she was with him. He slowly entered her and her breath hitched as she was spread open to accommodate him fully, after he was fully sheathed inside of her he allowed her a few seconds to adjust. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was heavy as she stared up into his calm eyes, he saw the want start to pool in her emerald gaze and he slowly started to move.

“A-ahh..”

Her sweet voice quietly echoed throughout the room as he set a steady and fast pace, each time taking himself nearly all the way out of her before slamming back inside to reach her sweet spot, each time she saw stars dance in her vision as he connected with her over and over repeatedly hitting her sweet spot. Her voice was getting louder and if they weren’t careful they would wake Sofie, Ralof placed his lips over hers as he pumped into her faster and harder. They fit together so perfectly he knew that she was the one he would be by forever, nothing would tear him from her side as long as he lived and even in death he knew his spirit would forever be united with her. She broke away from the kiss to breathe and in the same exhale she let her eyes connect with Ralof as he stared down lovingly at her.

“Ralof...I’m gonna…”

“Me too Lass, together now...cum for me..”

A couple more thrusts pushed her over the edge into sweet ecstasy as he too followed her into that wonderful bliss, he emptied himself inside of her and gently pumped a few more times to coax her down from her orgasm. He slowly pulled out of her and retrieved a cloth from the bedside table, he cleaned himself up and then gave her a fresh one to do the same. After wiping themselves of sweat and other liquids they cuddled under the furs, she was wrapped in the warm afterglow of their love and found herself sighing in contentment.

“Ralof…”

“Hmm?”

He was on the verge of sleep as he stroked patterns down the breton's exposed arm, her skin was so soft it was hard to believe she had seen such a rough life. He felt her lips press to his cheek as her weight shifted, he peeked over at her and found her softly smiling at him. He returned her smile and pulled her closer to his side, she giggled and snuggled closer in turn.

“I love you Ralof…”

“Aye Lass, I love you too.”

“And we’ll be together from now on, won’t we?”

He looked over to meet her gaze, he knew that sadness that she had suffered and he had already promised to remain by her side no matter what. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaning back and gazing into those emerald orbs he had grown to search for.

“I promise you this Leilani, as long as I am alive, I will always find my way back to you. After every mission and every battle, I promise to return to you.”

Her smile illuminated the room as she rested her head on his bare chest, as her breathing slowed to a restful pace he found himself being lulled to sleep by her gentle breathing. He had found his purpose in life after all, and it wasn’t killing Imperials, it was Leilani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter of Leilani's what if's! If you have a certain pairing you want to see leave a comment and i'll make it a priority to write about those first. Love ya'll, stay safe!


End file.
